


Highway to Hell

by cherry2gum3



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Chenji, Found Family, Implied Sexual Content, It's kind of unrealistic, It's not that dark I swear, M/M, Mafia NCT, Most of 127 members are only mentioned, Na Jaemin-centric, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, and Norenmin too, established markhyuck, for renmin
Language: 日本語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 54,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry2gum3/pseuds/cherry2gum3
Summary: 家族もいない、お金もない、夢も無くなった19才のジェミンが出会ったのは、強い絆で結ばれた六人組。そんな七人の友情と愛のお話。追記:ジェミンが出会ったのは、マフィアの卵だった。
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 47





	1. コンビニ店員ジェミン、さらわれる

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ７Ｄのマフィアパロディ。グロい描写は基本ありません。ある場合はチャプターの前に注意書きします。  
> 後々ＰＴＳＤ、過去のネグレクト、レイプ、などの話が出てきますがそれもまた事前に注意書きします。  
> 色々ツッコミどころ満載ですがフィクションなんでゆる～い目で見てくださると助かります。
> 
> マクドンはもう付き合ってます。チソンロも、、？ノレンミンは長い道のりです。

午前３時。ジェミンは小さなコンビニエンスストアに、三十分に一人来るか来ないか分からない客のためだけに尊い睡眠を省いて最低賃金を稼いでいた。あと一時間の辛抱だ。ジェミンは今日もまた自分にそう言い聞かせて、ブラック企業の闇に飲まれて生きる一人の犠牲者として客を待った。

それから十五分ほどが経ち、自動ドアが開く音がしてジェミンは顔を上げた。すぐに店の奥に入っていった二人組の後ろ姿をぼーっと見つめる。スラっとした二人組は二人して真っ黒なＴシャツを黒いジーンズに合わせて黒づくし。

赤の他人の会話を盗み聞きするつもりもなく、レジの後ろで待っていれば、片手にお菓子を持ってレジまでやってくる二人。初めて二人の男を正面から見て、思わず息を呑みそうになる。テレビに出ている芸能人のように二人は整った顔をしていた。

ジェミンも容姿には自信がある方ではあった。幼い頃から顔が良いと口を揃えて言われ「貧乏じゃなければ絶対にモテた」と、嬉しくもない誉め言葉を何度聞いたことか。けれどそんなジェミンから見ても目の前に立つ二人は男前だった。ただのシンプルな黒一色のコーディネートでこれほど様になるのだから。

「こんな遅くまで大変ですね～」

バーコードを読み取るジェミンに話しかける褐色肌でたれ目の男。鼻にかかった特徴的な声で言う彼に、ジェミンは思わず笑顔を零してしまう。夜中のシフト時に話しかけられることは稀だ。

「まぁ、こうでもしないと生きていけないんで」

チャームポイントの笑顔を見せれば、「レジ袋は環境に悪くて、ウミガメが大好きだからいらない」と断られるので、袋はそのままにして次の男の持つ商品を受け取る。

「５８００ウォンです」

レジを打っていると顔に視線を感じて前を見れば、完璧な顔にじっと見つめられていて耳に熱が集中するのを感じる。けれども相手は動じずに、財布に目線を戻してお金を出せば少し微笑んだ。シャープな顎に高い鼻。クールな顔立ちからは想像できないほどの柔らかな笑顔。札とコインを直接ジェミンの手に置かれると、指が少し触れただけなのにまた変に調子が狂いそうだ。ジェミンがおつりを出す作業まで目を離さない彼に、居心地の悪さなのか、緊張なのか動作がスローダウンしてしまう。

「お兄さん、シフトいつまでです？」

笑顔から勝手にジェミンが想像した声に比べて実際は低い声に、夏なのに鳥肌が立ちそうだ。

「四時ですけど...？」

懐疑的に見つめれば、横から笑い声が聞こえる。

「なんなの、ジェノヤ～。俺抜きでお持ち帰り？」

ジェノ。目の前の男はジェノと言うのだ。ジェミンは名前に微笑んで、ジェノともう一度目を合わせた。

「じゃあ、四時まで店の裏で待っとく、、いい？、、、ジェミン？」

突然消えた敬語と同時に、ジェノはジェミンの胸元についたネームタグを視力が悪いのか、目を細めて確認した。低い声で呼ばれる名前に頬まで赤くなりそう。ジェミンは頷けば、二人が出て行くのを無心で見守った。

変な夜だ。一目惚れした男に、仕事上がりまで待っていると言われたのだ。全くもってそれがどういう意味なのか理解できないけれど、何せ朝の三時半だ。頭が正常に働いている人間の方が少ない時間なのだから仕方がない。

それから残り三十分の仕事で予想通り客が来ることも無く、次のシフトのやる気の無い女がヘッドフォンをつけたままやって来れば、直ぐに帰る支度をして店を飛び出す。それでも、あまりにもヤる気満々なのは恥ずかしいと、平常心を保ちながら店の裏側の狭い道に回った。

勘違いでなくて良かったとジェミンは胸を撫でおろす。街頭の下でスマホを見つめたままジェノは立っていた。もう一人の友達は帰ったのだろうか。横には大きなワゴン車が停車していたが、さすがにジェノのではないだろう。

時間も時間。場所も場所。ジェノしかいない道に口角を上げて近づけば、足音に気付くジェノ。口を開いて言葉を発そうとした時だった。ジェノはいきなり強い力でジェミンを引き寄せ、強引に口付けてきた。あまりの衝撃にジェミンは目を強く瞑ってしまったがその心配もない、直ぐにワゴン車のドアが開く音がし、視界は布で覆われ、腕は後ろでロープに縛られた。たった数秒で自由を奪われたジェミンは口を離すジェノに叫んでやろうと口を開いたがそれもまたテープで塞がれた。

「ごめんね、こうするしかなくてさ」

ジェノと思われる声に、このようなシチュエーションであるのに関わらず安心しそうになるけれど、体が抱えられ、車に乗せられるのを感じれば一気に脳内は恐怖で包まれる。

誘拐だ。

声を上げながらもがいても身動きは取れるはずなく、声が漏れるのも許さない頑丈なテープ。視界も声も全ての自由を奪われ、聴覚と感覚だけが唯一の頼りとなった。ドアが閉まる音がすれば、前の方からジェノ以外に二人の声がした。

「あ～久しぶりにこんな楽だった、、あ、てか俺が運転するよ」

聞き覚えのある独特な甘い声。先ほどジェノとコンビニに来た男であるとジェミンは理解する。

「なんで俺が運転するってさっき言ったじゃん！」

聞いたことのない少し高く、幼い声を聞き取る。声質のせいかもしれないが、態度的にも声の持ち主が二人よりも年下であるとジェミンは推測した。

「ダメ！お前免許無いじゃん！」

「仕方ないでしょ！韓国に不法滞在してるんですけど正式な免許が取りたいんですって教習所いけるわけないじゃん！」

「別に俺が存在することも韓国政府の記録には残ってないけど、偽物の身分証作ってちゃんと免許取りに行ったし！」

ジェミンの中の防犯アラームが次第に音量を上げてきていた。そもそも外からは中が見えないワゴン車に身動きが取れない状態で乗せられているんだ。この時点で警戒するべきだった。それなのに耳の拾うキーワードたちは、ジェミンが今とんでもなく危険なシチュエーションの真っ只中にいることを確かにさせていく。

脈略もなく突然アクセルが踏まれる音がし、発車する車にジェミン含め隣のジェノもバランスを崩したのを感じる。二人のうめき声、叫び声、そしてこの無免許不法滞在者の高い笑い声が車を埋め尽くした。

「まじで、到着するまでに殺すわけにはいかないんだから、、、あと俺たちの命もお前の手にかかってるんだからな！」

ジェノの殺すという言葉に背筋が凍るけれど、ジェノはジェミンを座り直させ、シートベルトを丁寧に付けてくれた。誘拐犯にしては優しすぎる。

「任せといて～！ほらみんなシートベルトしめてね～！交通法違反で捕まりたくないからね！」

体験したこともない速度で車が動くのを感じる。明らかに高速道路で出すスピードだ。

「お前が運転してる時点で全ての交通法違反してるから！」

助手席から聞こえる褐色くんの声に、ここだけは同意できるとジェミンも心で相槌をうった。

死に方には何通りもあるけれど、交通事故で死ぬのはこれからジェミンを待ち受ける未来と比べてどれほどマシだろうか。ジェミンの脳内はそんなことを考えることしかできなくなっていた。

  
  
  
  


－

  
  
  
  


スリル満載の車の旅にもようやく終わりが訪れ、車が止まる音がした。「運転お疲れさまでした」とナビの機械的な声がするのに対して「いえいえ～」と朝の四時にしては活気がありすぎる声で答えているのが聞こえる。

「着いたよ」

ジェノが語りかけ、シートベルトが外れるのを感じると、ゆっくりシートに横たわせられ腕が膝の裏と背中に回る。所謂お姫様抱っこだ。１９にもなり、男でありながらお姫様抱っこされる機会があるなんて思ってもいなかったが、そんなこと言ってられない。訳も分からない集団に誘拐されたばかりだ。

抵抗できるはずもなく、抱えられたままジェミンは連れていかれた。しばらくすれば、周りを囲む声は前の倍近くに増えた気がした。ソファのような柔らかい椅子に下ろされれば、テープが取り外され、目隠しも取られるのを感じた。目を開けばそこには四人の顔があった。ジェノ、、コンビニにいたもう一人の男、、あとの二人は見覚えがなかったがそのうちの一人があの乱暴な運転手であることは確かだった。

「君がナ・ジェミンだな、、」

聞き覚えも見覚えも無い黒髪の男に尋ねられ、ジェミンは首を縦に振るしかなかった。アイデンティティを明かすのはまずい気もしたが、嘘をつくのはそれ以上に厄介なことになると察したのだ。

「こんな形で連れ去って悪かったな、、ＮＣＴドリームの本部へようこそ」

小さく微笑むその男にジェミンはどう反応していいか分からなかった。聞いた事もない組織だ。ギャング？とりあえず裏社会と繋がっているのは確かだ。ところがそのドリームという名前も、目の前にいる誰しもが柄の悪い社会の闇の一員にはとても見えなかった。

「チョンロヤ、チソンとロンジュン連れてきて」

「らじゃ～」

チョンロと呼ばれた金髪少年が恐らく先ほどの運転手だったのだろう。かわいらしい笑顔でとんでもない。すぐにチョンロはチソンとロンジュンと呼ばれた二人を連れて戻ってきた。

一人は背が高く、未だ眠そうな目を擦りながらチョンロの手を握ったまま。顔のパーツは鋭いのにどこか幼さを感じさせる。そんな彼に反して隣の小柄で華奢な男は今まで寝ていたとは思えないほど綺麗な顔をしていた。しかし不服そうに睨む様子からは睡眠を邪魔されたことが伺える。

「一体俺はなんで、、？」

「全員揃った所で仕切り直そう。ジェミナ、ＮＣＴドリームにようこそ。俺はリーダーのマークだ」

ロープが解かれたので、ジェミンはマークの差し出された手を渋々握り返した。何の答えにもなっていなかったけれど。

「それに拷問師」

コンビニにいた男が言う言葉にまたゾッとする。やはりただのイケメン集団では無いのだ。

「おかげ様でドンヒョギヒョンはどＭになったんだよね」

チョンロがからかえば、ドンヒョギヒョンと呼ばれたあのコンビニにいたもう一人の綺麗な男が、ジェミンの横にあったクッションをチョンロめがけて投げた。

「お前に俺らの性事情は関係ないだろ」

「知りたくもないのにうるさいヒョン達が悪い！」

マークはこめかみに手を当てたまま溜息をつけば、ジェミンの方を向きなおした。二人の言い合いに反応していられないらしい。

「ナ・ジェミン、君は２０００年、８月１３日産まれ、ＡＢ型で成人した途端、唯一血縁関係のある父親に縁を切られて、バイトで生活を繋いでいたけどついには学費も払えず大学を中退し、今はバイトに埋もれて生きている。合ってるかな」

マークの口から出てくる数々の個人情報にジェミンは顔を蒼白させる。大学の同級生だって知らないことまで。

「なんでそれを、、、ＳＮＳもしてないのに」

「世の中怖いからね。個人情報なんて漏れ放題だよ」

ドンヒョクが横から言うのを聞いてもなんの説得力もない。誘拐を計った男だ。世の中の怖い要素に貢献している一人じゃないか。

「ここにいるチソンは、高校にも行ってないけど、メンサでね。あ、メンサって人口の二パーセント以上のＩＱを持っている人たちの団体だよ。まあ、ようするにこの子は他の１７歳がゲームをするのと同じ感覚でハッキングをするんだ」

チョンロの後ろに人見知りなのか隠れるように立つチソンは、一見虫一匹殺せそうにない。それなのに彼がジェミンの個人情報を掘り出した犯人なのだ。後にジェミンはチソンが本当に虫一匹殺せないタイプであることを学ぶのだが。

「なんでわざわざ俺を？」

「ちょうど人を探してたんだ。ファミリーに人数をあと一人増やした方がいいかと。まあその話は後だ。どうやら君は小学生の頃から体育の成績は全て「優」らしいし、」

マークの口からまたもや出てくる個人情報に苦い表情になる。個人情報を盗まれたと聞かされたうえでも気味が悪い。

「そんなことまで？そもそもそれって市役所にも登録されてないでしょ？」

「あんたの写真を見てジェノヒョンが、この人がいいって言ったんだ。良かったね、顔良くて」

チョンロがにやにやとした顔で言うから、ジェミンは危ない団体の一員になることを誘われているというのに照れてしまいそうだ。それに隣のジェノも少し気まずそうにしている。

「あ～だからジェミンにキスしたのか、分かりやすいね～ジェノは」

ドンヒョクが笑えば、部屋に入って来てから一度も口を開いてなかった黒髪の男が目を見開いた。

「...キスしたって？」

そんな彼を見ればジェノは直ぐに立ち上がって誤解を解くように手を振った。

「違う！いや、違わないけど、、それは車に乗せるために気を紛らわせるためだよ」

ジェミンは何故か告白してもいないのに振られた気分になる。でも彼らは俗にいう「悪い奴ら」だ。顔が良いだけで期待する方がおかしいのだ。それにジェノと不満そうに睨み続ける綺麗な男の間には何らかの関係がある事を察した。

「...そう」

男が回答に満足していない様子を見て、ジェノは眉を困らせたように傾ける。やはり裏社会の人間にはとても見えない。

「で、メンバーになってくれるかな？」

マークはジェミンの表情を伺った。そんなことを言われてもジェミンに選択肢はあるのだろうか？

「まあ、俺らのことを知ったからには、メンバーにならないならロンジュンに始末してもらうことになっちゃうけどさ」

明るい声で恐ろしいことを言うドンヒョクにジェミンは生唾を飲んだ。

小柄で先ほどからご機嫌斜めな男、ロンジュンは壁にかかった刀を手にすれば、それをジェミンの顎の下に向けた。映画でしか見た事のない本物の刀だ。

「俺は始末する方で良いと思うけど」

ロンジュンの行動に息を止める。とにかく、彼がジェミンをグループに迎え入れることを望んでいないことだけは今夜唯一よく分かったことだ。

その他は何一つ理解できなかった。

「落ち着いて、、」

ジェノは優しい声でロンジュンの腕から刀を下ろそうとしたが、ロンジュンはびくともしない。

「こいつが判断を示すまでは下ろせない」

ロンジュンの言葉に納得したように全員の視線がジェミンに集まった。ジェミンに決定権は無かった。とはいえ、どうしても元の生活に戻りたいというほどの望みもなかった。

「メンバーにいれてくれ」

ジェミンが搾り出した声で言えば、マークはホッと息を吐いた。

「良かった、、断られるかと思ったよ」

「ロンジュナ、」

ジェノはそれ以上言わなかったが、メンバーになる決心をしたのにも関わらず下ろされない刀を下ろせと目で訴えていた。ロンジュンは舌を鳴らせば、最後にもう一度ジェミンを睨んで刀を下ろした。

「とりあえず今日はもう寝て。バイトだったんでしょ？」

マークが尋ねれば、ジェミンはこれ以上何もかも把握されていることに驚かないようにしようと思いながらも、少し躊躇いを見せて頷く。

「ドンヒョガ、部屋に案内してあげて」

「は～い。あ、パジャマどうする？うーん、チソンイよりは小さいし、俺よりは大きいね。あ、ジェノと同じくらい？」

上から下まで眺めてくるドンヒョクに、身長は知られていないのかと安心したところだった。

「１７６.５センチ」

チソンの初めて聞く低い声に答えられた。

「自分でもミリ単位では覚えてないのに、、」

「じゃあ、俺とほぼ同じだよ」

ジェノが笑顔で言えば、ドンヒョクは眉を上げて何か言いたげな顔をした。

「ならジェノに借りてね。てかどうせならジェノが案内してあげな。隣の部屋でしょ」

ドンヒョクはそう言えばスキップしてマークの手を取って立ち上がった。

「寝よ～」

マークは首を振りながらもしっかりとドンヒョクの腰に手を回して二人で部屋を出て行った。何故かリーダーなのにそれらしい威圧感や地位を感じさせない人だと思った。二人を続いてチソンとチョンロも手を振って部屋に戻り、ロンジュンは最後にもう一度鋭い視線をジェミンに向ければ刀を壁に戻してスタスタと部屋を出た。

「みんなキャラ濃いでしょ。ごめんね、びっくりさせて」

ジェノは落ち着いた声で言えばジェミンを部屋まで導いた。

「正直まだ何も分かってないよ。結局なんで俺なのかも」

細い廊下を出て、いくつか並ぶ扉を眺めながら吐き出すジェミン。それぞれの扉にメンバーの名前が書かれていた。廊下の突き当りには誰の名前も書かれていない戸があった。

ここが今日からジェミンの居場所なのだ。

「君は自分が思ってるより特別なんだよ」

「なんでそんなことが言えるわけ？」

ジェノはジェミンの部屋の戸を開ければ微笑んだ。

「勘だけどね。俺には分かる」

根拠のない自信なんていらなかった。それでもジェノに言われてしまえば、すんなり受け入れてしまいそうだ。

「待ってて、部屋着もってくるから」

ジェミンは一人部屋に残されればゆっくりと部屋を見渡した。シングルベッド、カップボード、クローゼット、小さめの机。十分だった。ベッドに座ってみると、寝心地も家のベッドより良さそうな気もする。そこでハッとする。

「あのさ、」

丁度入ってきたジェノにジェミンは声かけた。

「俺の住んでたアパートはどうするの？」

「ああ、そこらへんのことはチソンイとマクヒョンに任せて大丈夫だよ」

そう言われれば安心してしまう。ジェノは不思議だ。毎回何の根拠も無いのに、容易にジェミンを安堵に導く方法を知っているようだった。

服を受け取れば、サイズを確認する。ぴったりだ。

「ありがとう、ぴったりだよ」

「良かった。しばらくは俺と服シェアすることになると思うけど許してね。趣味が合わなかったらごめん。でも次の休暇を貰える時には絶対に服を買いに行こ」

ジェミンは笑顔で頷いた。

「色々ありがとう。よく寝てね」

「ジェミナも。おやすみ」

静かに出て行くのを見守れば、部屋着に着替える。知らない香り、ジェノの香りだ。微かに微笑めば、知らないベッドに潜って灯りを消した。何も保障されていないのにジェミンは心地良い眠りにつけた。

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7チャプターまでは書いてるんですけどゆーっくり更新すると思います。書き始めたのは去年の十月とかなんで、年齢とか設定も去年のその頃です。


	2. マフィアになるには

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ジェミロン刀でフィーバー！( * ॑꒳ ॑* )

ジェミンが目を覚ました頃には十時を過ぎていた。携帯を持っていないことに気付き、自分の状況を思い出す。

見慣れない部屋。完全に閉まり切ったカーテンを開ければ昼前の明るい日光が部屋に注がれた。外を見ても田舎のど真ん中のようで、家らしき建物は見当たらない。少なくともジェミンの部屋から見える範囲には無かった。

どこに行けば良いか分からずに廊下に出れば、昼食の香りをたどって部屋に入る。キッチンとリビングの繋がったような大きな部屋だった。

チョンロ、チソンとジェノは大きいダイニングテーブルを囲んで話していて、穏やかな午前中の雰囲気が漂っている。

「おはよう！」

チョンロに声をかけられると思わず笑顔になる。彼はジェミンが出会った事のある人の中で最もポジティブなエネルギーを発していた。闇の一員なのに。

「おはよう」

「ロンジュニがブランチ作ってくれてるよ」

ジェノに隣の席をポンポンと叩かれれば、横に座る。

「美味しそうな匂い」

キッチンのカウンター越しからは見えないところでロンジュンは料理をしているのだろう。

「こんなに人数いるのに、ロンジュニヒョンしか料理できないんだ、、」

チソンがジュースを飲みながら言うと直ぐにチョンロに反論される。

「そんなことない！俺もできるじゃん」

「お前とドンヒョギはラーメン専門で他はそうでもないよ」

ジェノが言えば向かい側からチョンロがコースターを投げてくるけど、瞬発力の良いジェノはキャッチするので逆に驚いてしまう。やはり、しっかりと鍛えられているのだ。

「俺、料理得意だよ？」

ジェミンが提案すれば、三人揃って目を輝かせるから笑ってしまう。まるで親鳥に餌をもらう小鳥なんだから。炒め物をしている音がして、ジェミンは思わず立ち上がってキッチンの方に回った。するとロンジュンが野菜を炒めていた。

「何か手伝おうか？」

「別に」

ロンジュンは素っ気ない。

「いつも一人でみんなの作ってるの？」

「日による」

感情の欠けた話し方にジェミンは口角を下げてしまう。それでもそんなことではめげなかった。

「大変でしょ。これからは手伝わせて」

「はぁ、、好きにすれば？」

フライパンの火を止めて睨み上げるロンジュンにジェミンも挫折しそうだった。どうしてこれほど無愛想なんだろう。

「少しでも手伝えたらなって思っただけだよ、、」

「そういうの別にいらないから」

ジェミンはきっぱり言われてしまうと唇を噛み締める。それでも何もせずにダイニングに戻る気にもなれずに立ったまま、ロンジュンが皿を出して盛りつけるのを眺める。後ろでトースターがチンと音を鳴らせば、ジェノがかけつけてきた。

「さすがにパンくらいは焼けるから」

笑顔で言うジェノにジェミンは微笑み返した。ロンジュンが傷つけたハートに絆創膏を貼ってくれたような治癒力のある笑顔だ。

「逆にパンも焼けない人いるの？」

ジェノがパンを二枚お皿に乗せて新たに二枚トースターに入れるのを手伝った。ロンジュンはジェミンと目を合わせずに皿をダイニングに運んで行ったままキッチンには戻ってこなかった。

「マクヒョンは頭いいのに加減知らないから真っ黒こげか、冷たいかの極端なパンしか焼けないんだよ」

それを聞けば笑ってしまう。ジェミンは冷蔵庫の中からマーガリンとジャムを取り出した。

「これ持ってっていい？」

「うん、お願い」

ダイニングに戻れば、四人分の朝食が並んでいて頭を傾げる。

「ロンジュンは食べないの？」

「もう食べたって」

ジェミンが聞けばチョンロは既に口の中をぱんぱんに膨らませながら答えた。

「口の中に入れたまま喋ったらヒョンに怒られるよ」

チソンがそっと横で言えばチョンロは周りを見渡した。

「大丈夫ロンジュニヒョン絶対もうトレーニング室行ったから」

ジェノは残りの二人分のパンを乗せて戻ってきた。ジェノが揃えばジェミンも手を付けた。

「てかジェノヒョン、ロンジュニヒョン昨日あれから寝た？」

チソンがジェノに聞くのが不思議ではあるけど、ジェミンはパンにジャムを塗りながら黙ってジェノの返答を待った。

「寝てない。一回起きたら、ロンジュナなかなか寝付けないから、、ずっとトレーニング室いたみたいだよ」

ジェノに相槌を三人で打てばしばらく沈黙になる。それでも気まずいものではなかった。親しい人達だからこそ自然な沈黙、そうジェミンは捉えた。

「あのさ、、ロンジュンって明らかに俺のこと嫌ってるよね？」

ジェミンは心の中で昨晩から気がかりだったことを口にした。するとチソンとジェノは顔を見合わせる。

「人見知りなんだよ」

ただの「人見知り」だけでは説明がつかないロンジュンの態度に少しひきつった笑顔を見せながらジェノは呟いた。もちろんジェノが言ってることも嘘ではないけれど、ジェミンを傷付けないようにしていることがあからさまだ。

「でも確かに、ずっとロンジュニヒョンのこと知ってるけどこんなにあたりが強いの初めて見た」

チョンロの言葉にジェミンはため息をつく。ロンジュンが彼を嫌っているのは恐らくジェミンの錯覚ではなく、事実なんだから。それでもよく分からなかった。まだお互いのことを知らないのにも関わらずこれほど嫌われる意味が。ジェミンはこれ以上この話題については話したくないと思えば、別の話題をふった。

「そういえば、みんな役職的なのはあるの？」

「マクヒョンがリーダーで、あと悪い人が口を開かない時の拷問師。まあブレインとも言えるね、任務を計画するのは基本ヒョン」

チョンロの言う「悪い人」とはどんな人なのだろうか。そしてＮＣＴドリームとはどういうグループなのだろう。肩書だけで表すのならば絶対に「マフィア」なのだが、本当に悪い連中にも見えない。

「チソンイは昨日も言ったけど、ハッキングとか機械的なこと担当。あんまり戦闘側には来ないマクヒョンの右腕。まあ言うまでもない天才だよ」

チョンロが誇らしそうに言えば少し恥ずかしそうにするチソン。二人は本当に可愛いと思った。無免許で運転するチョンロと、ジェミンの個人情報全て盗んだチソンであることが信じられないほど無垢に見えるのだから。

「俺とチョンロはスナイパー。銃とか武器専門だよ。あと誘拐もね」

爽やかな笑顔で言うようなことではない。ジェミンは瞬きを強くして、とんでもない人たちが周りにいることを思い知らされた。

「ドンヒョギヒョンは毒と誘惑の専門。女や男を誘惑して毒を飲ませる。だから今回は珍しいよね、ジェノヒョンが誘惑したんでしょ？ジェミニヒョンのこと」

チョンロの言葉にジェノとジェミンは気まずくなってしまう。確かにその通りだった。それにジェミンはジェノに誘われて、まんまと着いて行った。よくよく考えると、ジェノに興味がある事がみんなに筒抜け。もちろんジェノ自身にも。

ジェノは咳払いしてジェミンを見た。

「最後にロンジュンは暗殺者。刀と中国の武道の達人なんだ。チョンロとロンジュンは中国出身だよ」

あれほど華奢な体で人を殺すなんて想像しただけで恐ろしかった。しかしあの目力だ。想定外でも無かった。

  
  


食事を済ませて洗い物をジェノと一緒にしていると、寝癖を頭につけたマークとドンヒョクがやってきた。ずっと寝ていたのだろうか、昼になるのに。

「よく寝た～」

ドンヒョクが思い切り腕を伸ばせば、Ｔシャツがまくりあがって腹部にキスマークがある事に気付いてしまう。ジェノもそれに気付いたのか鼻で笑いながら、食器を拭いた。

「今日の予定は？」

ジェミンがマークに聞けば、マークは目を擦りながら考えていた。やはりマフィアのリーダーにはとても見えない。寝起きのライオンの赤ちゃん？

「とりあえずみんなシャワー済ませて、トレーニング室に集合。ジェミニの体力チェックして、これからどうやって鍛えていくか考えないと。あと、武器の使い方の練習も」

ジェミンはごくりと生唾を飲めば覚悟を決めて頷いた。ここはただ者の集まりでは無いのだ。

  
  
  
  


－

  
  
  
  


シャワーから出て、伝えられた地下に降りれば、地下とは思えないほど広くて驚いてしまう。むしろ、地上に見えている部分より間違いなく壮大だろう。しかしジェミンは目隠しをされたまま連れてこられたので、外装がどうなっているのかも知らない。

全員が集まっている「トレーニング室」という名の体育館のような部屋に入れば開いた口が塞がらない。

「トレーニング室にようこそ」

ドンヒョクが腕をジェミンの肩にひっかけながら紹介した。

「すごい、、こんなに広いとは思わなかった」

「でしょ？あっちには銃の練習室もあるよ。防音なんだ」

ドンヒョクが指す先の部屋は外からも見える仕組みになっていて、中ではチョンロとジェノが銃を構えて何やら訓練を始めていた。特に出会ってからひたすら笑顔を見せていたチョンロが銃を撃つ姿はとても新鮮だった。赤ちゃんが煙草を咥えてるのを目撃したまではいかないけれど、それに近い違和感。ジェノの方は逞しさが一層増したようで、ジェミンは目が離せなくなっていた。それにドンヒョクも気付けば、鼻を鳴らすのが聞こえるのでジェミンは目を逸らす。

「どこからこんなお金が？」

ジェミンは再び室内を見渡しながら尋ねた。

「自分らで稼ぐのもあるけど、ほとんどはチョンロの父さんの寄付だよ」

「お金持ちなんだね」

ジェミンの質問にドンヒョクは声を出して笑った。

「そりゃもうアジア一の金持ちだよ」

「まじで？何してる人なの？」

「表向きはビジネスマンだし裏でもそれは変わらない。売ってるものや販売先が変わるだけだね。世界中のマフィアが武器をチョンロの父さんから買い取ってるんだよ」

ジェミンはもう一度チョンロを見つめた。真剣な眼差しで武器を抱える姿はプロフェッショナルだった。

「ジェミナ！そろそろ始めようか！」

トレーニング着のマークが走ってやって来る。隣でチソンはクリップボードとペンを抱えてついてきていた。体力テストの出来を書かれるのだろう、そう察すればジェミンは変に緊張した。体を動かすことは得意ではあったが、大学を中退してからは動く機会も減っていた。ジムに行く金も無く、たまにジョギングをする程度だったのだから。

「どういうことをするの？」

「とりあえず、スタミナチェックで持久走、筋力チェック、足の速さも計ったり、、よく学校である体力テストと同じ感じだよ」

マークが簡単そうに言えば安心しそうだがすぐにドンヒョクが首を横に振る。

「ここにいる誰もまともな教育機関で育ってないからよく分かんないけどね、普通の体力テスト」

嫌な予感がまたジェミンの脳を埋め尽くした。

「あと、武器を決めるためにもロンジュンと剣術とか戦闘部門の確認も」

マークの言葉でロンジュンが頭に過る。彼は暗殺者だと伝えられたばかりだ。それもよりによってジェミンのことを嫌っている。

「まさか刀で？」

タイミングを見計らったようにロンジュンが室内に入ってきた。

「もちろん本物ではないよ。とりあえず今日はね」

マークに言われても何の保証もない。ロンジュンは容赦無く殺してきそうだ。いや、殺すに間違いない。ただでさえジェミンを良く思っていないんだ。手が滑ったとでも言い訳をしてジェミンを始末するいいチャンスに違いない。

ジェミンは自分の運命を恨むしか無かった。

  
  
  
  
  


－

  
  
  
  


実際ジェミンが想像した以上に体力テストの方は上手くいった。持久走、５０メートル走、ボール投げからハードル飛びまであったが、高校生ぶりにすると考えればなかなかいい出来であった。それには他のメンバーも同感のようだ。

「すごいよ、ジェミニヒョンの結果、今までの俺達の初めのテストの結果と比べて３８％も良い。それもトレーニングしてたわけでもないのに！」

チソンが何やら計算したデータの結果を発表すればジェミンも少しは自尊心が保たれて笑顔になる。それでも体は既に疲労感でいっぱいだ。明日は久々動いたせいで筋肉痛で大変だろう。

「すごいな～ホントに運動神経いいんだね」

「てか今の俺より絶対良いんだけど」

「ドンヒョギヒョンよりはそこら辺の一般人でも絶対いいよ」

「ああ？チョンロのご飯これから毒盛っとくから気をつけな」

チョンロとドンヒョクはチソンの持ったクリップボードをのぞき込みながら冗談を飛ばしていた。

「やっぱり俺の直感は正しかったんだな」

ジェノが既にジェミンのお気に入りとなった笑顔を見せながら肩を組んでくると、体温が上がった気がした。動いた後だからということにしておこう。

全員がジェミンの成果にとても肯定的なんだ。もちろん一人は除く。

「ほら、刀取りな。お前の素晴らしい腕前見せてもらわないと」

ロンジュンが突然立ち上がって皮肉ぽく言えば、ジェミンは並べられた刀を見つめる。

「どれがいいのか分からないよ」

「別にどれも切れないから好きに選んで」

優しさなのかも分からないアドバイスにジェミンは自分に合う刀というものも知らないので、直感で持ちやすそうな刀を拾った。

「あのさ、ほんとにフェンシングとかもやったことないから、、」

ジェミンがそう口にしてもロンジュンは口角を片方上げるだけだった。意地悪な笑顔は、認めたくないけれど魅力的で嫌になってしまう。

「だから手加減しろって？敵は手加減なんてしてくれないのに？」

ジェミンが言い返そうとした時だった、ロンジュンの持っていた刀がジェミンの顎の下に添えられた。瞬きをする前まではロンジュンの腰の横にあったはずなのに。ロンジュンの目を見れば、瞳は真っ黒に染まっていた。

「お前の持ってる全ての力出して挑めよ」

その言葉はジェミンの中の何かを爆発させた。ジェミンは刀を振り上げれば、直ぐにロンジュンめがけて振ったがもちろん彼は直ぐに交わす。そこから刀同士が重なり合う金属の恐ろしい音と二人の荒くなった息だけが広い訓練室に響いた。それも数秒の間だ。

気付けばジェミンは床に倒れていて、ロンジュンの持つ刀が脇腹の横を押し付けていた。

「これが本物だったらお前は今死んだ所だよ」

静かに言うロンジュンに悔しい気持ちが高鳴るが、どうしようもなかった。

「ほらロンジュナ、離してあげて。ジェミナ、お疲れ。とりあえず水飲んで」

マークが言えばロンジュンの刀が退かされる。ジェミンはそれでもぐったりと床に倒れたまま、渋々起き上がった。次もまたロンジュンとの対戦だ。重たい体を持ち上げて、次に挑める気にはなかなかなれなかった。ジェノはジェミンの横に来れば肩に手を置いてくれた。

「強いでしょ？侮れない。みんなロンジュニが相手じゃ歯向かえないから気にしないで」

ジェミンはこれまで順調だった分プライドが傷ついた気もしたけど、ジェノが言うように相手はプロだ。それも暗殺の。あまり気にしても仕方がない。

水を飲めば次はお互い体のみで闘うと聞かされて少しは落ち着いた。それもまたジェミンの思い違いになるのだけど。

「カンフー、柔道、空手、テコンドーどの手法でも良い。とりあえず、相手を倒せばいいんだ」

「そんなこと言われてもどれがどれかもよく分かんないよ、、」

ジェミンは途方に暮れながらジェノの横から立ち上がった。ロンジュンは優雅にストレッチをしていた。見れば見るほどあれほど細身な体じゃ、自分が彼を潰してしまいそうな感覚に陥る。

「なんか、変にぶつかると細いし折れちゃいそうなんだけど」

ジェミンがチソンに向かって呟けばロンジュンはその言葉を聞き取り、目を細めた。

「俺が折れそうって、、、？舐めてんの？」

最後に見た景色はロンジュンの顰め面だった。ジェミンが行動を取れる前に体はひっくり返された。顔はマットレスに押し付けられ、腕は背中側に引っ張られる。

背中を反らすように腕が背中に乗ったロンジュンに引っ張られれば、後ろから顎をロンジュンの方に向かされて首は変に曲がっていた。普通に痛い。

「寝言は寝て言えば？」

近くで見るロンジュンの顔は恐ろしいのに、見たことないほど綺麗だ。うっとりしている場合でも無く、ジェミンの顎は離され体の上から体重が消えるのを感じる。

ジェミンの予想はある意味外れていなかった。ロンジュンはしっかり体重をかけていたとしても、飛んでいきそうなほど軽い。そしてロンジュンの威力は体格からは想像もできない。

生きる兵器だった。


	3. 宣戦布告

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️少〜しだけ過去の虐待/ネグレクトの話が出てます。
> 
> ノミン:イチャイラヴ  
> ジェミロン:ついにガチ喧嘩

銃の訓練だけはジェミンも唯一楽しめた時間だ。

武器を練習すること自体が楽しいとは言い切れないけれど、武器はジェノの専門のためジェノがずっと付き添ってくれるのだ。

「ほら、両手で抱えて、、」

「こう？」

「そうそう」

ジェノは後ろから腕を回して、ジェミンの銃を構える手を上から支えた。こんなことで有頂天になりたく無い気がしても、やはり気分は良かった。

チョンロは武器を並べながら、この光景に特に何も口出しせず鼻歌を歌っていた。他のメンバーもジェミンのテストが終わり、チソンとマークは今後のジェミンの予定やポジションについて考えていくために席を外しドンヒョクもトレーニング室の隣にあるらしい化学室にこもると宣言していた。

ジェミンは時々防音ガラスの壁から外で真剣に一人トレーニングをしているロンジュンを横目で見た。

「ずっと一人でトレーニングしてるね」

主語を言わなくてもジェノは察したように銃から手を離し、外を眺めた。

「負けず嫌いなんだよ」

「でも誰もロンジュンには勝って無いじゃん」

ジェミンは先ほどの自分の全敗を思い出せば苦笑して言った。それでもチョンロは鼻を鳴らした。

「負けたくないっていう対象、戦闘だけの話じゃないと思うけど」

ジェノもジェミンもチョンロの言っていることがいまいち理解できなかったが、チョンロは片付けを済ませて戸を開けた。

「もう今日は終わらない？お腹減った」

ジェミンもこれには賛成だった。体は体力の限界を叫んでいるから。

  
  
  
  
  


－

  
  
  
  


ジェミンがファミリーに加わって一週間が経とうとしていた。ジェミンはマークに呼ばれ、リーダーの部屋に初めて足を踏み入れた。校長室のような部屋を見れば、マークの地位を珍しく実感させられる。

「いきなり呼んでごめん、なんかお前としっかり話したことなかった気がして」

ジェミンは少し気まずそうに首を傾げるマークに微笑んだ。

「そんなかしこまらなくても、、それで話したい事って？」

ジェミンはマークの前の椅子に腰かけて、マークが話し始めるのを待った。

「その、、本当にここに来て良かったって思ってる？」

唐突な質問にジェミンは一瞬考え込んだ。今までの生活を全て投げ出して手に入れた生活だ。それに未だ全員に好かれているわけでもなく、むしろロンジュンは日に日にジェミンへの憎悪を態度で表してくる。それでもジェミンは自分の答えが分かっていた。

「思ってるよ。大変だけど、毎日充実してるし」

そう言ってもマークは疑い深そうに眉を上げた。

「本当に？無理してない？その、、若干、お前優しいし、気配りもできるから、、心配で」

本当に心配そうなマークの表情を見ればジェミンも自然に笑顔になってしまう。マフィアのリーダーってこんなもの？

「そういうヒョンこそ優しいんだね。俺は毎日楽しんでるよ」

「ならいいんだけど、、ずっと気にしてたんだ。いくらバイト尽くしの生活とはいえ、１９だろ。もっと普通に夢を追いたかったんじゃないかなって、、俺たちが無理やりその夢への道を奪った気がして、、」

ジェミンは驚いて口を閉じてしまう。自分の夢なんて、自分を捨てた唯一の家族にも話したことがない。それに大学や高校時代の友人たちも干渉してこなかった。気付けば誰にも夢を語ったことがない事を思い知らされた。そして同時にマークは初めてジェミンの夢を気にかけてくれた人なのだ。

「夢はとっくの昔に諦めたからいいんだ。それにここに居ればまた新な夢ができそう」

「本当に？夢は何だったの？」

真剣に聞いてくるマークの目にジェミンは嘘はつけなかった。

「先生だよ。子供が好きでさ。人と関わるのも好きなんだ。だからなりたかったけど、大学にも行かずに教員免許取れるわけでもないし、バイトだけじゃ大学の費用出せないし、奨学金も全然受からなくて、、、でもいいんだ。ここでの生活に満足してるから、今はここでちゃんとファミリーの一員として役割を見つけることが夢かな」

マークはどこか申し訳なさを顔に残したまま、何か思いついたのか突然目を輝かした。

「そうだ。俺たちって、全員まともな教育を受けて育ってないんだ！」

いきなり声の音量を上げるマークに戸惑うジェミン。

「そりゃ、子供に勉強を教えるのとは違うかもしれないけど、、みんな中身は子供のようなもんだ。お前の訓練が終わって、少し落ち着いてきたら、俺らに勉強を教えてほしい」

ジェミンは唐突な提案に少し笑ってしまう。あまりにもマークは必死なのだ。そしてピュアだ。

「ほんとに？」

「ああ！そりゃ俺たちの出来は良くないかもしれない、、、チソンイ以外は。でもどうかな？」

「ありがとう。考えてみるよ」

ジェミンは人の良すぎるリーダーに微笑まずにはいられなかった。

「そういえばチソンって、学校に行ってないのにどうしてあんなに頭がいいの？」

ジェミンはしばらく疑問に思っていたことを尋ねてみた。マークは少しだけ顔を歪めれば、ため息をついた。

「あの子は元々の知能が平均の何倍も上だったんだ、、でも母親はネグレクトしてたから息子の並外れた才能に気付いてもいなかった。だからこそチソン自身も自分が常人とは比べ物にならないほど賢いことを知らなかったんだ。それにチソンイは、、虐待を受けてた」

ジェミンは一気に頭に血が上るのを感じた。

「でもチソンは勇敢だった。母親がシャワーに入っているうちに家から飛び出した。そして遠くまでひたすら走っている時に運よくジェノとぶつかったんだ」

「何歳だったの？」

マークは指で数え始めて四本目で指を止めた。

「四年前だから１３歳だよ。ジェノはチョンロの家のボディーガードの息子で当時から鍛え始めててね、チョンロとかと暮らしてたから、帰る家が無いと泣き始めたチソンイを直ぐに自分もいるチョンロの父親の施設で保護した。それからはずっとチョンロがチソンイを気にかけてて、二人はどこにいくのも一緒。特にチソンイのチョンロへの執着が凄いんだ」

ジェミンは納得した。確かにチソンはいつもチョンロについて回る。１７歳という大人と子供の境目にいるとはいえ、まだまだ子供寄りだ。

「そこから、知能を伸ばしていったんだ？」

「ああ。チョンロの父さんは若い才能を伸ばすことには大賛成でね。沢山の機会をチソンに与えてくれたらしい」

ジェミンはよくチョンロの父親を知らなかった。それにマフィアや裏社会と関わって金儲けをしている人であることも分かっていた。それだけど悪い印象は特に無かった。

「それにしてもマクヒョンって随分若いリーダーだよね？まだ２０になったばかりなんでしょ？」

ジェミンが首を傾げれば、マークはコーヒーを飲みながら頷いた。

「まだ話してなかったけど、ドリームはＮＣＴの付属チームなんだ」

「てことは、」

「もう一つＮＣＴ１２７というチームがある。ソウルを拠点とするＮＣＴのメインのチームだ。俺らは言ってしまえば、まだまだ見習いの赤ん坊みたいなもの」

考えてみればジェミンは自分の所属しているチームの事さえ何も知らなかった。

「じゃあ本当のボスはマクヒョンじゃないの？」

「そういうこと。俺はあくまでこのチームをまとめるリーダーだ。ＮＣＴ全体、そしてＮＣＴ１２７のトップはドンヒョクの兄さんだ」

知らないことばかりだ。ジェミンは口を閉じてマークが続けるのを待った。

「イ・テヨン。ドンヒョクとは腹違いの兄弟で、二人の亡き父親がＮＣＴの元ボスだったんだ」

「でも、、ドンヒョギが跡継ぎなら、なんでヒョンがリーダーなの？」

どうしても疑問で聞いてしまった。口から出た後に失礼でないか心配しても遅かった。マークはどちらにしろ気にしていない。

「俺の父さんもＮＣＴの元メンバーだ。それもドンヒョクの父さんの右腕のポジションだった。前のジェネレーションがほぼ全滅して、テヨンイヒョンは一から建て直そうとした。１２７が出来上がって活発になっていって、一緒に育った中で唯一未成年だったドンヒョクと俺に新たなチームのリーダーをするのなら誰がやりたいか聞いてきた。ドンヒョクはテヨンイヒョンと違ってチームを率いる願望はなかったから俺がなったんだ」

「ドリームのメンバーはどうやって集めたの？」

マークは顎の下を掻きながらよくぞ聞いてくれたと言わんばかりの表情を見せた。

「丁度ＮＣＴ全体として、武器の調達を俺の兄のヨンホヒョンがチョンロの父さんの会社にお願いしたところだったんだ」

ここでも登場するチョンロの父。

「あの人はＮＣＴの方針を気に入ってくれた。ヒョン達が新たに若いチームを作っていると話せば、自分の息子や、共に彼の施設でトレーニングしてる子供達を入れるのにぴったりだと考えたらしい。そこで出会ったのが他の四人だ」

運命は凄い。六人は出会うべくして出会ったのだと尚更感じさせられる。ジェミンはそれほど強い絆で結ばれた六人の中に突然加入した事に光栄ながらも、本当に自分が入ったことは運命の一部なのか疑ってしまうのを辞められなかった。

  
  
  
  


－

  
  
  
  


ドリームには幾つかルールが存在した。どのコミュニティであっても団体行動をするにあたって、ルールがあるのは当然のことである。

まず一つ目が、ＮＣＴドリームに属している事を表すミサンガをつけることだ。正直ジェミンはこれに驚いた。一般的なマフィアのイメージとしては、どこに所属しているかを刺青で証明するのだと信じていた。中学生の友情ミサンガのようなものではなく。むしろ彼の信じているものは間違っていない。ドリームの六人は痛い思いはしたくないという意見が多数出たためブレスレットとなったとか。殺人現場に慣れている子達にしたら随分幼稚な考えだ。

二つ目は指定の携帯電話を持つこと。このデバイスは１２７の悠太という日本人メンバーが改造し、自爆装置が着いたものだった。マフィアにとって、情報が漏れる事ほど避けたい事は無い。何かあればすぐに自爆させる。ドンヒョクは何度も必要時以外にも自爆させて、既に十代目だとか。これには兄のテヨンに何度怒られた事か。

そして最後に家を出る時は必ず一人以上で行動する事。マフィアである限り、普通の社会の一員とは違う。つまり表社会に属していない分、社会は全体的に敵だと捉えられる。本格的な敵もいる。万が一襲われることを覚悟して、毎回外に出なければならない。だから個人で行動することは厳禁だった。

それが五分の散歩であっても。

一週間でジェミンは全てのルールに慣れてきていた。特に難しいものは一つもない。その上、知らない土地で一人彷徨うくらいなら、誰かと共に外出する方が楽でもある。基本的にジェノが一緒に来てくれるから、尚更好きな時間でもあった。

ジェミンはいつも通り徒歩十分程の距離にあるコンビニに行こうとジェノを誘いに部屋をノックした。

「ジェノヤ、コンビニ行こ？」

「ごめん、ちょっと今手が離せないんだ」

眼鏡をかけたジェノは確かに忙しそうなオーラを醸し出していた。

「そっか、なら終わってからでいいよ」

ジェミンが気を取り直したように笑顔になれば、ジェノは何を思いついたのか手を叩いた。

「ロンジュニが暇そうにしてたから、誘ってみよう」

ロンジュンの名前が出た途端ジェミンは口角を思わず下げてしまう。そもそもロンジュンがジェミンのために外出についてきてくれるはずもない。それに彼と二人で過ごすのは良い予感が全くしない。

「いや、、他の子誘って見るよ」

「マクヒョンとチソンは１２７のヒョン達と電話で会議中だし、ドンヒョクとチョンロはチョンロ家の施設に訪問中。大丈夫、ロンジュン今日はトレーニングもう済ませたらしいし」

ジェノが笑顔を見せれば、反論する気にもなれなくなる。

向かい側のロンジュンの部屋をジェノがノックすれば、ロンジュンは直ぐに返答した。まさかジェミンも一緒だとは思ってもいない。

「ロンジュナ、入るよ」

初めて見るロンジュンの部屋にジェミンは見渡してしまう。部屋の構成はジェミンと一緒だけど、きっちりしていた。真っ黒のシーツと布団の上には白いぬいぐるみがあって込み上げてくる笑顔を我慢する。

「なに？てか何でそいついんの？」

冷たいトーンに切り替わるロンジュンにジェノは困り顔になりながらも笑顔を取り戻した。

「コンビニ行きたいらしいんだけど、俺は今新しいショットガンのマニュアル読んでて後でチョンロにも説明しなきゃいけないから、ロンジュナ一緒に行ってあげて」

ジェミンはロンジュンの表情が更に苦くなるのをただ黙って見つめた。どうしてこれほど嫌われているのか理解できなかった。ただ外に出るのが面倒くさいだけならいいんだけど。

「なんで俺が？」

「お前しかいないの」

ジェノが優しく言えばロンジュンの瞳が揺れた気がした。それでも気を変えるつもりがないことがジェミンには分かった。

「いいよ別に無理しなくて、ロンジュンもする事があるんだろうし」

ジェミンが渋々言っても、ジェノが諦めなかった。ロンジュンの座るベッドの横に腰かければ、ロンジュンの目を見てもう一度頼んだ。

「お願いロンジュナ」

たったそれだけで、ロンジュンはため息をついた。仔犬の目をしたジェノが無敵であることをジェミンはその時思い知った。

  
  
  
  


－

  
  
  
  


ジェミンは鼻歌を歌いながら、コンビニまでロンジュンと歩いた。不自然な距離感が気になりながらも、自分のお願いで着いてきてくれているのだから特に何も触れなかった。

週ごとに渡されるお小遣いのうちから、お菓子やドリンクをカゴに詰めればロンジュンを探す。ところがロンジュンは心ここに在らずといった表情でジェミンが出てくるのを外で待っていた。ジェミンは着いてきてくれたお礼に何か買ってあげたくなれば、好みも知らないコーヒーを一本自分と同じ物を購入した。

「はい、これ。ついてきてくれたお礼」

ジェミンは笑顔でロンジュンにブラックコーヒーを渡した。

「ブラックコーヒー嫌いだから」

ジェミンはすぐに突き返された手を見れば戸惑う。断り方は他にもあるのじゃないかと思ってしまう気持ちは無視して、笑顔を作り直し、自分の袋に入れ直した。

「そっか。先に好み聞いとくべきだったね」

ロンジュンはジェミンに目もくれずに先を歩き始めた。話を聞いているのかも不明。

「意外と苦いの無理なの？甘党とか？」

ジェミンが後ろから追うように声をかければ、ロンジュンは足を止めて振り返った。

「あのさ、そうやって優しくしなくていいから。どうせ俺はお前の事を好きになることはないし、無駄な努力はお前の体力の無駄使い。それくらいならトレーニングに体力使ってもっと強くなれよ。ミッションに参加できるくらい」

ロンジュンの冷淡な目にジェミンも流石に黙り続けられなかった。

「なんで俺の事をそんなに嫌うの？俺が何したっていうわけ、、？せめて嫌うなら理由を教えてよ」

「...何をしたって？」

ロンジュンは嘲笑った。あまりにも冷たくて震えそうになる。

「ドリームのメンバーになった事から俺は認めてない」

「俺だって元々入りたかったわけじゃない。他に選択肢は無かったの、その場に居たから分かるだろ、、首に刀を当ててきた張本人なんだし」

ジェミンが声を荒げてもロンジュンは少しもひるまなかった。

「死ぬって選択肢があった。俺だったら好まない団体に所属するくらいなら死んだ方がましだ」

「よくそんな事言えるよな」

「...俺だから言えるんだ」

ジェミンにはロンジュンの言っている事が理解出来なかったが、それ以上に腹立たしかった。

「望んではなかったけど、俺にとって好ましい団体じゃないなんてまずなんでロンジュニが決めるわけ？俺の決断は俺の権利だし今は満足してる」

「ああそうか、ジェノがいたもんな。お前の好みだろ」

馬鹿にするロンジュンにジェミンも我慢の限界だった。そして同時にロンジュンが自分を嫌う理由が一瞬でピンと来た。

「まさか嫉妬してるわけ、、？ジェノが好きだから、、？」

ロンジュンはジェミンの質問に表情一つ変えなかった。

「俺らは六人で完璧だった。マクヒョンにはドンヒョギが居て、チソンイにはチョンロ。そして俺にはジェノが居た。俺らは完璧に任務だってこなしてきた。別にお前は必要じゃなかったし、今だって必要ない。お前はそれを全てぶち壊したんだ」

憎しみのこもった目。ロンジュンの怒りで震える声が人気の無い田舎道に響いた。ジェミンの心に傷を入れるのには充分だった。やはり刀の達人だ。

「小学生なの？そんな子供みたいなヤキモチで俺は今まで当たられて来たわけ？それとも学校に行ってないせいで大人になりきれてないのか」

これまで言いたい放題言われた分、ジェミンは卑怯だと分かっていながらも強めに言い放った。

「いい度胸してんな、妨害者が」

「まず俺がジェノを好きでも関係無くない？そもそも二人は恋人同士なの？違うならただのロンジュニのわがままじゃん。ジェノからしてもいい迷惑なんじゃない？」

ロンジュンは初めてそこで怯んだ目を見せた。ジェミンが言っていることは正論なんだ。

「ジェノに感謝しとけ、、ジェノさえいなかったらお前の事はとっくに殺してるから」

「さすが暗殺者。モラルの欠片も無いんだな」

皮肉に言えばロンジュンは眉を顰めてもう一度ジェミンを睨み上げた。

「お前は本当にモラルの無い人間の醜さを知らないんだよ」

ジェミンは今目の前にいると叫んでやりたかった。しかしどれほどロンジュンの自己中心的な考え方ややり方が、ジェミンにとって「モラルの無い人間」の定義に当てはまっていても、ロンジュンが醜いなんて口が裂けても言えなかった。

それほどロンジュンは凶暴で、美しいんだ。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> まだマフィア感ないですね。ただジェミロン喧嘩してるだけの話じゃないんですこれでも( ˙꒳˙ )
> 
> 皆さんはジェミンとロンジュンどっち応援してますか？


	4. ドリーム・ザ・プロフェッショナル

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️殺しの描写があります。グロくはないです。モブxドンの描写が少しあります。ハニーポットなんで⚠️

ジェミンがミッションに参加できるようになるためには、週に三度ある試験全てに連続で合格する必要があった。二度連続合格しても三度目で不合格ならば、また一からということだ。ジェミンがドリームに加入して一ヶ月が経とうとしていたが、未だにミッションに参加する許可は降りて無かった。

日曜日の夕方、三つ目の試験を終え、ジェミンは審査をするマーク、チソンそしてロンジュンが結果を出すのをドンヒョクやジェノとソファで待った。

「今度こそいけるかな、、」

ジェミンが心配そうに首を掻けば、ジェノとドンヒョクは落ち着かせるように背中を撫でた。戸が開く音がし、三人で振り返れば審査組三人が入ってくる。

「ジェミナ、残念ながら今回は不合格だ」

マークの声に肩を下げる。ようやく二度連続で合格できるまでに至ったというのに、最後のステップに中々たどり着けない。

「来週また最初から頑張ろう」

マークが慰めて言えてばジェミンは頷くことしかできなかった。ジェノはジェミンの肩に腕を回し、ドンヒョクも親指を立てた。それぞれ元気づけようとしてくれているのが伝わってくる。

「試験の結果だけど、まず足が遅い。最初の二つの試験は上手くいってても三回目で遅くなるならダメだ。一日空けてテストしてるのに衰えるなら、敵と何日も対面するときにどうするつもり？スタミナをつけろ。銃の使い方もダメ。もっと俊敏にかつ明確に撃たないと銃を持たせる意味も無い」

ロンジュンの酷評に唇を噛みしめる。ただでさえ自信を失くしているというのに、あれほど冷たく言われるとどうしても萎えてしまう。

「でも、最初に比べたら、、、２９パーセントもスタミナは上がってるし、足も０．４秒速くなった。銃の命中率はこれからもっと上げていけるし、この調子で訓練すれば遅くても今月以内には必ずミッションに参加できるようになるはずだよ」

チソンは計算したデータとジェミンの結果の書いた紙を眺めながら言えば、ジェミンに渡した。

「そうそう、それに完璧な状態でミッションに参加しないと不利なのはジェミン自身。誰もお前に怪我して欲しくないしね」

ジェノがジェミンの前髪を目から払いながら言えば、少し気が楽になる。

あのコンビニへ二人で行った日以来、ジェミンとロンジュンの関係は悪化してしまった。誰もがそれを察したが、わざわざ口にはしなかった。

  
  
  
  


－

  
  
  
  


「Ｍｒ.Ｅ」というＮＣＴ１２７と並ぶ威力を持っているのにも関わらず、謎の多いファミリーが居た。チーム名が「ミステリー」に聞こえるのもその謎の多さを表す。彼らはドンヒョクやテヨンの父並びに元ＮＣＴのメンバーを多く殺したファミリーに力を貸していた事が最近分かったのだ。Ｍｒ.Ｅの情報はあまりにも少なく、ハッキングの天才であるチソンでさえも探るのは安易にいかなかった。けれども、１２７の情報網であるジョンウとテイルの協力の元、Ｍｒ.Ｅの情報を持っているファミリーを見つけ当てる事に成功したのだった。それがモヒートと呼ばれる団体だった。

このように芋ずる式で一つ一つ始末していくしかないのだ。

ドリームの主な役割は、ＮＣＴ１２７の為に情報を集めて、邪魔者を始末する事だった。１２７が有名となった今でも、ドリームの存在を知るものはまだ少ない。つまりスパイとして潜り込みやすいのだ。

「ジョンウヒョンによると、モヒートのボスはとんでもなく綺麗な女や男好きでセックス中毒なんだ」

会議中に持ち出すチソン。ジェミンはチソンの口からセックスなんて言葉を聞くとは思ってもいなかったから少々居心地の悪さを感じた。

「ラッキー。仕事が楽だわ」

ドンヒョクは気だるげに首を回して頭をマークの肩に乗せた。

「明日Ｍａｄ Ｃｉｔｙに行くとか言ってたらしい」

Ｍａｄ Ｃｉｔｙとはドリームの本部から４０分ほど離れた街にあるナイトクラブだ。麻薬売買が頻繁に行われていることでも有名な。

「誰が？」

チョンロが聞く。

「ジョンウヒョンがモヒートのファミリーの下っ端をベッドに誘いこんで聞いたらしい。その時にＭｒ.Ｅと連携していることを酔った勢いで口を滑らした。ジョンウヒョンは明日またそいつと会う予定らしいけど、これ以上１２７のメンバーを使うとＮＣＴの事をモヒートに知らされる恐れがある」

マークの言葉に全員が頷く。

「じゃあ何、俺は誰から聞き出せばいいの？その下っ端？ボス？いくらなんでも乱交は嫌なんだけど」

下唇を突き出して、マークを見上げるドンヒョクにマークはドンヒョクの手を握った。

「俺だって嫌だよ」

ドンヒョクの手を握ったまま言うマークにチソンは膝の上に置いたラップトップから目を離さなかった。

「ドンヒョギヒョンはボスをお願いする。目一杯情報を集めて、いつも通り毒殺して。そして、モヒートのファミリーは十人未満だ。他は、こっちで片付ける」

「こっちとは？」

ジェミンは興味津々に尋ねた。

「チョンロ、ジェノと俺だ」

ロンジュンは即答した。もちろんそのリストにジェミンの名があるはずないのに落ち込んでいる自分いるのが情けない。

「チソンイはいつも通りワゴンで待機しながら機械の管理と接続。本当なら運転手も一緒にいて欲しい所だけど今回はまだジェミンを参加させるわけにはいかない。そして此処を留守にするわけにも行かない。だから俺は本部でジェミンと待機だ」

参加するわけでもない初めてのミッションにジェミンはどう感じればいいのか分からなかった。これは殺人に関わる未来に一歩近づいたということなのだから。

  
  
  
  


－

  
  
  
  


翌日の夕方、ドリームの本部はミッションに向けて準備を整えていた。全身真っ黒なスーツで揃えた他のメンバーは、誰がどう見てもプロフェッショナルだった。ジェミンはジェノが小さなマイクロチップを耳の内側に設置するのを眺めた。

「わぁ。小さいね」

ジェミンは感心しながらジェノが指輪をはめるのも見つめた。目を凝らせば、４２３と小さく彫られていた。

「外から見えないようにしなきゃ。そしてこの指輪がマイクになってるんだ」

ジェノはマイクロチップを一度取り外せば、ジェミンに歩み寄り口角を上げた。顔の距離が近すぎて息をするのも忘れそうになっていれば、ジェノの指が耳の中に入ってくる。

「こうやって付けるんだよ」

耳の内側に機械が貼り付けられるのを感じるのは違和感があった。それでもジェノの丁寧な手つきに直ぐに身を任せてしまう。ジェノは指を抜けば、右手にはめられた指輪に口を近づけた。

「ジェミナ」

自分の名前を囁くジェノの低い声が鼓膜を直に刺激すれば、顔に熱が集まりそうだった。

「すご、、」

自分の耳を塞ぐようにすればジェノは満足そうに笑った。

「昨日のマクヒョン達のシックスナイン並に目に毒だな」

居ると思ってもいなかった場所からチョンロの声がして距離を空ける二人に、チョンロは吐き気を連想させる表情をふざけて作った。

「...マクヒョン達の何って？」

ジェミンは唖然とした顔でチョンロの顔を見つめたが、チョンロはグミを口に放り込めばジェノの腕時計をつついた。

「ほら早くチップつけ直して。後三分で出ないとチソンイがご機嫌斜めだよ」

「先に乗って機嫌取っといて？」

ジェノにラジャと手で合図すればチョンロはグミの袋を持ったまま部屋から出て行った。とても今からマフィアを殺しに行くとは思えない。しかしそんな幼く感じるチョンロでさえ真っ黒なスーツに身を包んでいると威圧的だ。それに脚が本当に長い。

ジェノはゆっくりジェミンの耳に指を入れ直せばチップを取り外した。

「今度自分で付けたり外す方法を教えるよ」

「ありがとう」

普通とは違う空気感に酔いそうになっていればまた大きく音を立ててドアが開く。

「ジェノヤ、何してんの。早く行かないと、チソンイがイライラしてるって」

「わお、」

ドアを通り抜けて出てきたロンジュンを見て思わず呟くジェミンをロンジュンは睨んだが、直ぐに目を離した。

黒に包まれたロンジュン。おまけに髪の毛も合わせたように真っ黒だ。全身が黒で埋め尽くされたおかげで、肌や唇の色味とのコントラストが強調された。どれほどロンジュンとの仲が最悪であろうと、ジェミンは彼の美貌に見惚れている自分には嘘が付けない。ロンジュンほど綺麗な人を見た事が無かった。それは性別という概念が存在することさえも忘れてしまうほど綺麗なんだ。

「武器は？」

「マクヒョンがとっくの前に積み終わった。早く行って」

ロンジュンがジェノの質問に答えている間にジェノはチップを自分の耳に入れ直す。

「了解、ありがとインジュナ」

ジェノはロンジュンの顎の下をそっと撫でて微笑めば、今度こそイラついた末っ子二人を乗せたワゴンの運転手として出発した。聞いたことのないあだ名にジェミンは首を傾げたが、とくに口にはしなかった。

ロンジュンの耳の先はほんのり赤くなっていた。ジェノのロンジュンに時々見せるスキンシップに妬いてしまう自分がいるのは重々承知だったけれども、唇を噛みしめて立つロンジュンを見れば、彼の弱みを握った錯覚に陥ってしまいそうだ。見られている事に気付けば、ロンジュンはいつも通り汚いものを見る目でジェミンを見上げた。

「何見てんだよ、、気色悪い」

ロンジュンはそう言いながらも目を合わせずにテーブルに置かれた自分のマイクロチップや指輪をジェノ同様に準備し始める。

「ロンジュン達はいつ出るの？」

コンビニに行った日から確実に二人の関係は悪化していたとはいえ、ジェミンの喋り口調は柔らかいままだった。それがまたロンジュンの癪に障るとは知りもしない。

「三十分後」

作業から目を離さずに答える。

「なんで一緒にいかないの？」

いつもの如く質問の多いジェミンに舌打ちすれば、気だるそうな目を向けた。

「三人はクラブとその付近のカメラを全てをハッキングしてモヒートの奴らが来る前に準備しとくの。昨日お前の在席してた会議でも言ったけど、、、？少しはジェノの顔以外にも集中してみれば？これはお遊びじゃねえんだよ」

今回ばかりはジェミンも言い返せなかった。

「ロンジュナ〜、お湯沸かしてくれなーい？」

ドンヒョクのよく通る声が廊下の方から二人の重たい空気を遮ればジェミンは心でドンヒョクに感謝しておいた。

ロンジュンの切り替えは早く、即座にキッチンに消えてお湯の準備をし始めた。

部屋に入ってきたドンヒョクは他のメンバーとは違い、胸元の広く開いた柄物のシャツを着て、履いているスキニージーンズは彼の長くて細い脚を強調していた。近くに来て見れば目の周りはオレンジ色のラメと茶色のアイラインで囲われていて妖艶な雰囲気が漂う。ジェミンはセクシーなドンヒョクの姿から手に持つ粉薬が入った袋に目線を下ろした。

「それが毒？」

「違う違う。これは、俺がお酒を飲んでも酔わないようにする秘密の粉」

目を輝かせながら袋を見せてくるドンヒョクにジェミンは口をあんぐり開けた。

「そんなことできるの」

「まあ体には良くないけどね。たまになら大丈夫」

ニヒルに笑うドンヒョクはいつも通りおふざけ混じりのトーンで話しているのに、醸し出すオーラはあまりにもプロフェッショナルだった。誰よりも自分の体を犠牲にしながらファミリーの為に働いている。

「すごいな、、」

「必ずお湯で飲まなきゃダメなんだ。そして効果も五時間。だから出るギリギリに飲みたいでしょ？」

「なるほど」

ロンジュンはお湯をマグカップにいれて持ってくれば、温度計を出して突っ込んだ。目を細めてロンジュンが温度計を確認すれば、ドンヒョクは袋から粉末を流し込んだ。

ロンジュンを信頼した目で見れば、マグの中身を一気に飲み干す。あれほど熱くて、味のしれないものを勢いで飲んでしまうドンヒョクにジェミンはこれまでにないほど敬意を感じた。簡単なことでは無いはずだ。今夜ドンヒョクへの尊敬は上がる一方になるのだが。

タイミングを見計らったように入ってくるマークも何故か黒スーツを着ていた。彼は留守番組のはずなのに。後でジェミンが聞いた話によると、リーダーであるからこそいつ出ても問題ないように着ているのだ。マフィアの世界にそんな式たりがあるとは、数ヶ月前のジェミンは思いもしなかっただろう。

「マクヒョン、薬不味かった、、キスして」

テーブルに座って強請るドンヒョクに、マークは珍しく周りの目を気にした素振りも見せずにドンヒョクの要望に応えた。

あまりにもがっつりとするものだから、ジェミンは目のやり場に困ってロンジュンに目線を移した。ロンジュンは表情一つ変えず、動揺した様子を見せなかった。慣れているのだろう。壁にかかった時計に目をやれば、咳払いをして熱く舌を絡めあうカップルの注目を自分に逸らした。

「そろそろ出るよ」

マークはロンジュンに頷き、自分のズボンのポケットからグロスを出した。

「これ忘れてるぞ」

「塗って？」

口を突き出してマークにグロスを塗ってもらうドンヒョク。あまりにも密接な雰囲気に、ロンジュンと二人でいる時とはまた別の空気の重さが部屋を埋めていた。

「ファミリー内での恋愛って許されてるの？」

ジェミンはこの空気を壊す勇気もなく、ロンジュンの耳に囁いた。

「お前とジェノはダメ」

「それはロンジュニが決める事じゃないでしょ」

答えになっていない回答に顔を顰めるが、ロンジュンはそれ以上何も言わなかった。ドンヒョクは上唇と下唇を合わせて、音を鳴らしてグロスを浸透させている。

「これで俺が世界一可愛い？」

首を傾げて言うドンヒョクの愛嬌にジェミンは負けたなと悟る。自分も愛嬌のある方だと信じてきたが、上には上がいるもんだ。

「別にお前はグロスなんか塗らなくても世界一可愛いけど」

マークのニヤッと笑う顔はジェミンの夢にまで出てきそうだった。嬉しそうに声を上げてマークの唇にキスを振りかけるドンヒョクを見ればロンジュンも今度こそ口を開いた。

「見てるだけで糖尿病なりそうなんだけど」

ジェミンは初めてロンジュンに心の中で賛成した。

「あーあグロス取れちゃった」

「次は自分で塗れ」

「えーヒョンの意地悪」

手を繋ぎながらも、ようやく外のもう一台の車にドンヒョクを見送りに出た二人を見れば、ロンジュンも直ぐに歩きはじめた。

「ロンジュナ、」

部屋を出ようとするロンジュンに後ろから声をかけると、彼は振り返らずに足だけ止める。

「気をつけて」

ロンジュンはジェミンの無駄に優しい声に首を横に振れば、ため息をつく。

「余計なお世話だよ」

ドアの閉まる音がすればジェミンはマークが部屋に戻るのを待った。

  
  
  
  


－

  
  
  
  


ジェミンがドリームに加入して１ヶ月以上が経ったが、未だに入ったことのない部屋が幾つも有った。そのうちの一つが今マークと共に入った、連絡室と呼ばれる部屋だ。さほど広くない部屋には、沢山のコンピュータースクリーンやスピーカーが置いてあり、スパイ映画で見るようなものばかりだ。

マークはメインのパソコンの前に腰かければ、ログインし、作業を始めた。カチャカチャとキーボードを打つ音だけが部屋に響いて、ジェミンは静かに作業を後ろから眺めた。ピコンと音がし、ジェミンは顔を上げた。

「こちら、２０５。Ｍａｄ Ｃｉｔｙ付近の監視カメラ全てにハッキングすることに成功した」

チソンの声だ。マークの前のパソコンの画面には２０５と書かれたマイクロチップと繋がっている事が表示されていた。先程ジェノの指輪に彫られていた４２３がオフラインである事も。他には１２、６６、３２３と数字が並んでおり、ジェミンはそれぞれメンバーの番号なのだと察した。

「了解。敵の気配は」

マークはパソコン前に設置されたマイクに向かって話しかけた。

「まだ到着してない様子」

「分かった。１２と４２３に先にクラブに入るように伝えろ」

ここでジェミンが分かった事は、ミッションの途中はお互いの名前を呼ばない事だ。切り替えがしっかりと在る。

「おっけーい」

１２と書かれた画面が光り、チョンロの声がマークの指示に答えた。ピリピリした緊張感の中でもチョンロは通常運転でジェミンはどこかほっとした。

「３２３、６６、現場に到着した」

十分ほどすればロンジュンの声が流れた。

「１２と４２３が中で待機している。まだ中には入るな。二人は敵が中に入ってから行動しろ」

「承知」

音声が切れれば、直ぐに２０５と再び繋がった。

「敵がクラブから半径４００ｍ以内の場所にたどり着いた。ボスが真ん中を歩いてる」

「ジョンウヒョンを求めた下っ端はいるか？」

「今確認するよ」

紙を探るような音がスピーカーを通して聞こえてくる。紙に集めた資料と男の顔を見比べてるのだろう。

「居たよ、もうクラブのすぐ近くまで来てる」

「分かった。４２３と１２に連絡しろ。俺は３２３と６６にするから」

「了解」

直ぐに切り替わる画面。

「奴らがクラブに入っていった」

「ああ、車の中から見えたよ」

「１２か４２３から直接連絡を待って入れ」

そこからは奇妙だった。少なくともジェミンにとっては。

無事ドンヒョクはクラブの中でボスの目を引く事に成功した。チョンロやジェノは二手に別れて、手の甲にミントの刺青が彫られている男達を目で追った。彼らがモヒートなのだから。

「ヒョン、、ヒョンは変な感じじゃないの？その、、ドンヒョギが他の人に、、」

「触られるのを見て？他の人とベッドに入っていくのを知って？そりゃあ気持ちのいい物じゃないよ。いや、正直、相手を殴り殺したくなる時もある。でも仕事は仕事だ。それにあいつには人を魅了する才能があるし、俺はあいつを信じてるから。だから大丈夫。それに最終的にはドンヒョクを触った奴には死んで貰うことがほとんどだし」

ジェミンはマークのスクリーンから目を離さない横顔を見つめた。普通の２０歳のカップルでは考えられない。でもそれがこの人達、そしてこれからのジェミンが生きる世界での常識なんだ。

「盛れた」

ロンジュンの声が、ボスの飲み物に毒を入れる事に成功した事を表す。

「タイムリミットは？」

「三時間。でも最後の一時間は症状が出るらしいから、厳密には二時間」

ジェミンは昨日の会議で聞いた計画通りに進んでいることを、時計を見て確認する。

「６６に場所を移動するように伝える。残りの奴らの始末は任せた」

３２３がオフラインになれば、マークは自らドンヒョクに接続を繋げた。

『名前は？』

知らない声が響けばこれが今夜のターゲットである事を知る。マイクになっている指輪にはっきりと聞こえる声から考えて、ドンヒョクとモヒートのボスが近距離で話している事が想像ついた。

「へチャン」

ドンヒョクの甘い声が、知らない名前を発する。偽名なのだ。

『それでへチャナ、、今夜のお相手は？』

「いないよ。クスリを買いに来ただけ」

『悪い子だな、、』

「お仕置きされるべき？」

悪戯なトーンのドンヒョクにジェミンは奇妙な気分だった。

『そうなるとオレが今夜のお相手って事だな』

「どうかな？」

『逃がさないよ、オレがしっかり躾てやるよ』

突然水音混じりのリップ音が聞こえれば、二人が口を重ねた事を想起させる。マークの拳が固く握られたのを見れば、ジェミンはマークの手を落ち着かせるように上から握った。

『そういえば麻薬を買うって言ったよな？うちは予約制だ。へチャンなんて初めて聞いたけど』

「あんたがクスリ売ってるの？」

『ああ、モヒートのボスだ。聞いた事ない？』

「聞いたことない...もっと教えて？」

『警察に突き出したりしたら命はないぞ』

「そんな事するわけないでしょ。俺だって覚せい剤やってるわけだし、、それに、俺悪い男だーいすき」

ドンヒョクの声はジェミンが聞いているだけでゾクゾクしてしまうほど艶やかだった。そんな彼の魔法に相手もかかってしまったのだろう。

『いいけど、ここでは無理だ』

「もうベッドに行くつもり？」

『お前が誘ったんだろ？』

「じゃあ早く俺の知らない世界のこと、教えてよ」

『しょうがないな』

またベチャベチャと舌の絡み合う音が聞こえれば、マークは接続を切り、４２３に繋げた。

「４２３、お前のいる所から６６とターゲットは見えるか」

「ああ、見えるよ、、残念ながらね」

ジェノの声は、ドンヒョクとボスの下品なディープキスを見た感想と思われる。

「そろそろここを出るはずだ。出たらその後を着いていけ」

「了解。今場所を確認する」

マークは再びジェノからドンヒョクに接続を動かした。

「６６、行き先を聞いて」

マークはドンヒョクだけに聞こえる事をいい事にマイクに囁いた。

「近くにホテルあったっけ？」

『あるけど、うちにしよう。金もいらないし、ここから直ぐだ』

これはモヒートのアジトを知れるチャンスでもありマークは口角を上げた。

「本当に？でもちゃんと二人きり？」

『他の奴らはどうせ夜通しここで客にクスリ売りつけて、女とホテルに行く。これはボスの特権だ』

「わぁ、俺あんたみたいに地位が高くて、権力握ってる人に弱いんだよね、、何でも言うこと聞いちゃいそ」

ドンヒョクは情報収集と誘惑を自然と両立をする天性の才能があるとジェミンは感じた。

「こちら１２、６６達がクラブの出口に向かって歩き始めた」

「了解。あいつらはアジトに向かったから、３２３と二人で他のモヒートのメンバーが基地に帰らないように阻止し、最終的には全員始末しろ」

「らじゃー」

ジェミンはずっとチョンロの声だけ聞いておきたいと思った。そこからは、わざとらしいドンヒョクの喘ぎ声や知らない男の欲に塗れた声が響いていてとても聞いていられなかった。それでも時々漏らす情報を全て収集するためにも耳を塞ぐことも出来ず、集中した。それに何よりも隣には自分の恋人を他の男に抱かせてまで仕事に全うするマークがいるのだから、ジェミンは何も言える立場ではなかった。

「へえ、じゃあ、Ｍｒ.Ｅは十人組のファミリーで、リーダーはチョイ・ヨンジェで、かつてＮＣＴを殺したグループと同盟を組んでるソウルのマフィアってこと？そんで、あんたらも彼らに手を貸してる」

『はっ、ああ、そうだって言ってるだろ！なんでそんなにあいつらの事を聞きたがる、』

「まあ、あいつらに俺の父さん殺されたようなもんだから」

『何を言ってんだてめえ、おい、どこに行く！まだ挿れてないぞ！おい、無理やり挿れられたいのか？』

「ほら早く知ってること全部吐きな。じゃないと解毒剤あげないよ？」

『な、、てめえまさか、、！』

「そう、俺の計算が正しければ残り２０分くらいかな。あんたの余命」

マークはそれを聞けば、二人を追って基地に侵入したジェノに連絡した。もしも万が一ここでドンヒョクが無防備のまま襲撃されないように、ジェノを登場させなければ。

バタンと戸を開けるジェノの音と共に、ボスの声が今度はジェノのマイクから聞こえた。

「話せることを全て話せ。あんたのファミリーはもう全員うちのメンバーが片付けた。誰もあんたを助けにこないから」

『バカ言うな！』

「嘘じゃない。でも騒ぐ前に、早くＭｒ.Ｅのこと全部打ち明けろ。そしたらこれをやる」

恐らくジェノは解毒剤を見せたのだろう。そこからは人を裏切ることに抵抗が無いのか、簡単に全てを打ち明けるようになり、マークは全てパソコンにその情報を打ち込んでいった。

『ほら早く約束の解毒剤を渡せ！』

「渡してやって」

ドンヒョクがジェノに向かって言い、ジェノは小さな瓶を男に投げた。大袈裟なほど喉を鳴らして飲み込む男。

『畜生、てめえら覚えとけよ』

「あんたこそ俺らの事覚えててよ、残り４０秒の命でさ」

ドンヒョクの声に怒鳴り声を上げる男。

『な、、解毒剤は飲んだぞ！』

「解毒剤だって毒によってそれぞれだ。誰もあんたが飲んだ毒の解毒剤をあげるとは言ってない」

『この裏切り者！』

ガサゴソ動いて、武器を探そうとするも、ジェノの銃で押さえつけられれば、大人しくする。どうせ変わらないというのに。命はもう終わりに近づいているのだから。

「あんたらみたいに大事な仲間を裏切ってないよ。俺たちは」

「じゃあね、兄さん」

二人の声と共に激しく咳き込む声が聞こえ始め、発作が起こり始めたのをスピーカー越しに聞く。そしてその声は直ぐに大きな銃音と共に聞こえなくなった。

  
  



	5. ジェノの優しい嘘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️チソンとチョンロが少〜しえっちな雰囲気出してます。チソンロかロロチソかはご自由に解釈して下さい(投げやり)⚠️
> 
> 短いです！

無事ミッションに成功したドリームの翌日は体力を回復させるために有意義に使われた。一方でマークは一日中会議室にこもりきって１２７の本部と得た情報について話し合い、次の方向性を定めるためのディスカッションを行った。

気付けば外は真っ暗でジェミンは明日から再開するテストのために訓練を終えて、シャワーを浴びてベッドに直行した。まだミッションに参加していないのに日々の疲労は充分あった。

次にジェミンが目を覚ましたのは、ベッドに入って三時間も経たない頃だった。新しいスマホをつければ、３：２８と表示されているけれど眉間に皺を寄せたままベッド、そして部屋から飛び出した。外から叫び声がするのだ。それもドンヒョクの。

ロンジュンもジェミンの部屋の目の前の自室から出てきた。ジェミンが驚いたのはそれが原因ではなかった。ロンジュンも同じく叫び声で起こされたのだろうから。ジェミンが呆気に取られたのは直ぐロンジュンを続いて、ジェノが部屋から出てきたことだ。ロンジュンの部屋から。夜中三時に。しっかりとお揃いの寝癖をつけて。

わけもわからない嫉妬心が込み上がってくる前にまたドンヒョクの声がするので、色々考えてしまう思考を振り払って声の発端のリビングに出た。

部屋に入れば恐ろしい光景が、、、というわけでもないけれど、着眼点を変えれば恐怖かもしれない。マークに限っては、銃を持ってやって来た。だからこそ、リビングの光景に拍子抜けしそうであった。

ソファに座るチョンロは突然現れた観客に嫌そうな視線を向けた。ジェミンは少し歩み寄れば、チョンロがチソンの膝に乗ったままソファに押し倒していることに気づき、分かりやすく息を飲んでしまう。チソンは手で顔を覆って、早く出ていけと言わんばかりの小さな唸り声を上げた。首にはまだまだ新鮮な赤い痕が咲いていた。

「ドンヒョガ、、、まさかお前、これを見せるためにそんな叫び声を上げたのか？」

マークは呆れて銃を下ろせば、ため息をついた。

「だってこいつらいつも俺たちのエッチ邪魔するじゃん！」

下唇を突き出して言うドンヒョクにマークは何も言わずにドンヒョクの腰に手を回せば、困った顔を末っ子二人に向けた。

「いつの間にそんな大人になって、、」

「そんな事言わなくていいわ！」

ドンヒョクは親父臭いマークの腕を叩く。求めていた反応では無いらしい。

「別にまだ何にもしてないじゃーん」

チョンロはつまらなそうに欠伸をしながら全員を眺めた。「まだ」という言葉を強調して言う当たりが小悪魔そのもの。今からしようとしていたことが「お前らが来た所為でできない」と言わんばかりだ。

「まあ、、お前らももう１８になるし、いつまでも子供じゃないのは分かってるけど、、せめて部屋にしてくれ」

「ヤー、偽善者。俺たち知ってるよヒョン達がキッチンでヤってたの」

チョンロの言葉に賛成して頷くチソン。未だソファに埋もれたまま。

「は？俺のキッチンで？最悪、、全面消毒しとこ、、」

次に声を上げたのはロンジュンだ。確かにキッチンで一番時間を過ごしているのはロンジュンだから、軽蔑した目をマークとドンヒョクに向けるのも無理無かった。

「いや、、それは、、悪い。かなり前だ、、」

謝るマークに比べてドンヒョクは悪気の一切感じられない表情で口角を上げた。

「かなり前って俺が来るより前？」

ジェミンが躊躇いながら聞けば、バカップルは顔を見合わせて、二人それぞれ全く別の表情でジェミンに視線を戻した。

マークの申し訳なさそうな顔にドンヒョクの意地悪な笑顔。マークの言うかなり前というのは、少なくてもジェミンが来てからの話である事だけは察した。そしてそこから深く考えるのを辞めた。

「あーもうどうでもいい、寝るぞ」

ロンジュンが言い出せば全員が賛成した。そしてそのままロンジュンはジェノの服の裾を引っ張って二人でリビングから姿を消した。

「リベンジは満足か？」

「まあね」

夜中三時半過ぎに全員が起きている原因のドンヒョクは他人事に欠伸をし、マークの肩に顔を埋めた。ジェミンはこれ以上この二組のカップルのいる部屋の空気感に耐えられず、部屋に戻った。ロンジュンとジェノが同じ部屋から出てきた事が気がかりだったが、睡魔に負けてしまった。

  
  
  
  


ー

  
  
  
  


覚めた頭で考え直せば直すほど、ジェミンの嫉妬心は膨らむ一方だった。

どうして昨晩二人はロンジュンの部屋から出て来たのだろうか。それも夜中の三時に。明らかに一緒に寝ていたのは確かだ。しかしその「寝る」行為の意味合いが文字通りのものなのか、それとも、、、ジェミンは頭を振って余計な考えは振り払った。今は、今日の試験に集中だ。早くミッションに参加できるようになるためにも、集中力を高めなければ。

今週初の試験に、無事ジェミンは合格することができた。ロンジュンはギリギリだったと付け加えたが、それでもジェミンは気にしなかった。またあと二回合格すればいいんだ。これが簡単な事では無いんだが。

その晩。いつもより遅い時間にシャワーから出れば幸か不幸か、廊下でジェノに出くわしたのだ。

ロンジュンの部屋に向かうジェノに。

「ジェノヤ、」

ジェミンに声をかけられれば、露骨に驚くジェノ。まるで寄り道している所を先生に見られた生徒だ。

「ジェミナ、遅いね。今日もお疲れ様」

優しく微笑んで肩をつつくジェノは見るからに動揺していた。だからこそ余計にジェミンの興味をそそるのだ。

「ロンジュンの部屋に何しにいくの？...昨日も一緒だったみたいだけど」

ジェミンが一歩近づけばジェノはごくりと喉を鳴らしてジェミンを見つめ直した。そして口を開けたかと思えばとんでもない事を口にした。

「...ロンジュンはお化けが怖いんだ」

  
  
  
  


－

  
  
  
  


ジェノの言葉はジェミンを夜もその翌日も一日中悩ませた。なにせ、あのロンジュンが？お化けを怖がっているって？どんな冗談だ。

それにお化けが怖いということは、幽霊を信じているということだ。霊感がある人であろうと、毎晩一人で眠れない人はいない。そこら辺の１０歳でも幽霊を信じている子供は少ないだろう。それなのにあのロンジュンが一人で眠れないほどお化けを恐れているなんて馬鹿げてる。

今のジェミンからすれば、地球は平らだったと科学者が発表するのと同じレベルで信じられない話なのだ。

だからこそジェミンの胸の中のざわめきは広がった。ロンジュンは卑怯であるとさえ感じ始めるほどには。いくら武術の天才で、どんな敵でも刀で絶対に殺してしまう暗殺者であるとはいえ、ロンジュンは同時にあの愛くるしい顔の持ち主だ。あの顔で「おばけが怖い」だなんて言われてしまえば、優しいジェノなら当然ロンジュンの側にいるに決まっている。ジェミンでさえもジェノと同じようにしてしまうかもしれない。

ロンジュンは蛇のように狡猾だな。それに美しいけどそこは無視。

翌晩。ジェミンは真っ黒な目でロンジュンがいつも通りジャスミンティーを入れるのを見つければ歩み寄った。幸運な事にキッチンとリビングには二人だけだった。

「お化けが怖いんだってね、、、わあ！」

わざとらしく子供を脅かすようにロンジュンの横に立てば、ロンジュンは不可解な表情でジェミンを見上げた。

「ついに脳みそ溶けたの？正常になるようにぶん殴ろうか？いや無駄か、元々無能だし」

ジェミンは全く状況を理解していないロンジュンに鼻で笑いながら、コーヒーマシンをセットし始めた。

「ジェノから聞いたよ、、お化けが怖いって」

ロンジュンは全く意味が分からずに眉を釣り上げた。

「ジェノが、、？」

「そう。だから一緒に寝てるんだろ？」

ロンジュンは目を少し見開けば、直ぐに手元に目線を下ろしてマグカップにお茶を注いだ。

「嘘だし、、お化けも幽霊も怖くない」

「やっぱり。その可愛い顔でベッドに誘いこんでんだ。嘘つくなんて狡いな」

ジェミンが冷たく言い放てばロンジュンの手は止まった。そして沈黙が訪れたかと思えば、ジェミンとしっかり目を合わせた。

「嘘をついてるのはジェノって言ってんだよ。優しすぎるあいつの嘘だ」

ロンジュンの表情は今までジェミンの見た事のないものだった。怒りでは無いのだ。怒りなんて一言じゃ表せない顔。ロンジュンの瞳に浮かぶのは、目に見えない傷だらけなんだ。ジェミンはそれを見れば言葉に詰まる。ロンジュンの目は涙をこらえているのだから。

「お前は何も知らない。俺が恐れるのは幽霊なんかじゃない。この世界で一番怖いのは人間だ。欲に塗れた汚い自己中な人間」

ロンジュンは唇を固く結び荒々しくマグカップを持てば、ジェミンが何か言い返せる前には部屋から出て行っていた。

キッチンに作りかけのコーヒーと取り残されたジェミンは、頭が重たくなるのを感じた。これまでに無いほどの罪悪感に襲われるんだ。

誰よりも強いロンジュンを自分の言葉が傷つけてしまった。優越感や勝った気はこれっぽっちも感じなかった。

  
  
  
  


－

  
  
  
  


ノックをして声が返ってくればジェミンはドアを押して部屋に足を踏み入れる。チョンロの部屋に入るのは初めてだ。父親がＮＣＴに大金を投資しているのに関わらず、部屋は他のメンバーと差は無く、こじんまりとした部屋だった。

ベッドにあぐらのままゲームを楽しむチョンロとそれを覗くチソンを見ればジェミンは少しだけ笑顔を取り戻す。でもこんな事をしに来たのでは無い。

「どしたの？俺の所に来るなんて珍しいじゃん」

「確かに。いつもジェノヒョンといるもんね」

チソンが言えば、チョンロもゲームから顔を上げてニヤリと笑った。

「ちょっと聞きたい事があったんだ。ロンジュンのことなんだけど、、」

それを聞けば携帯を置き、首を傾げるチョンロは子猫みたいだ。全く別の状況ならばつい頭を撫でたくなる顔。

「チョンロが一番ロンジュンと一緒にいる時間が長いんだっけ？」

ジェミンはチョンロのデスクの前にあった椅子に腰をかけながら尋ねた。

「とはいってもチソンやジェノヒョンと一日差だよ。でも最初に出会ったのは確かに俺だね」

「そうか。俺の知らないロンジュンのこと、、沢山あると思うんだけど教えてくれない？」

「そういうのは本人に聞くべきだと思うけど、、どうしていきなり？」

ジェミンは爪を噛めば、二人に先程のキッチンでの言い争いについて話した。最後にジェミンが口にした言葉を伝えた途端、チソンは立ち上がってジェミンの胸ぐらを見た事の無い力で掴んだ。

「ロンジュニヒョンのことちゃんと知りもしないくせに！なんでそんな事が言えるんだ！」

初めて聞くチソンの怒鳴り声にジェミンは目を丸くする。温厚なチソンをここまで奮い立たせるのだ。ジェミンは自分のミスの大きさに気付かされ始めた。

「チソンア。気持ちは分かるけど、ジェミニヒョンはロンジュニヒョンの事をちゃんと知らないからこそ言っちゃったんだよ」

穏やかな声で言うチョンロにチソンはジェミンのＴシャツから手を離した。チソンを落ち着かせられるのはチョンロだけだ。ジェミンは何も言い返せないまま、チョンロに頷けば再び椅子に座った。

「チソンイはロンジュニヒョンが好きでね」

「それは言わなくていい！それに今はそういう風には好きじゃないし、、、チョンロが好きだから、、」

口ごもるチソンにチョンロは小さく微笑む。

「そうだね」

チョンロはチソンの背中を摩れば、ジェミンに目線を戻した。

「で、知りたいんだよね？」

「うん、、分かってる本人に聞くべきなのは、、でもちゃんと謝るためにも知りたいんだ」

チョンロは頷けばもう一度チソンと目を合わしてため息をついた。

「気分の悪くなるような話だよ」

チョンロの言葉通りだった。

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 次回は過去編です！ちょっと暗いです！


	6. 黄竜組のファン・インジュン

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ロンジュンの過去編です。暗いです。  
> ⚠️⚠️⚠️殺人、レイプ、暴行、監禁、未成年を性奴隷として扱う大人たち、モブxロンの描写があります。⚠️⚠️⚠️

ファン一家は地域でも名の知れたマフィア一家だった。その名も「黄竜組」。

政府の定めた一人っ子政策に耳を傾けず、ファン家は何人もの子供を産んだ。しかし、四人産んでも全員が女の子だった。マフィア一家として女の子はファミリーに追加できなかった。特に父親は過保護で絶対に娘達にマフィア界隈には関わらせること無かった。そんな中、末っ子として産まれたのがインジュンだった。ファン家の唯一の男の子。

後の跡継ぎとなるためにインジュンは歩けるようになれば直ぐに身体能力を鍛えられた。そして物心つく頃には沢山の武道を習った。中学校に上がる年齢になる前には剣術を覚え、ファン家誇りの黄竜ファミリーの一員となった。

  
  


ー２０１５／４月中国 吉林ー

  
  


いつも通りの夜だった。インジュンは家族での夕食を済ませれば、入浴しに向かった。その食事が生きている家族を見るのが最後になるとは想像してもいなかった。無意識のうちに最後の晩餐となったのだから。

  
  


シャワーを浴びるインジュンには何も聞こえていなかったのだ。敵のファミリーが家に潜り込んで、インジュン以外の全ての家族の息の根を止めていたこと。

突然風呂場の扉が開けば、そこにはかつてロンジュンの父親がボスを殺したファミリーの一員がゾロリと並んでいた。

刀と銃さえあれば。１５歳のインジュンでも立ち向かう事ができただろう。それほど腕のいいメンバーだったのだから。

しかし大人数に一瞬で囲まれたインジュンは無防備どころか、服一枚身につけていなかった。

「これはこれは、ファン家の末息子、インジュンじゃないか」

ボスの座に上りつめた男がインジュンの顎を掴んで汚い笑顔を見せた。

「本当なら見つけた瞬間殺してやるはずだったんだがな、、、見ろよこの体」

そう言えばどっと複数の笑い声に囲まれる。全員がインジュンのまだ濡れた生身の体をハイエナのように見つめていて、完全に拘束されてしまったのだ。

「こりゃ前のオンナより綺麗ですよ」

「それに女よりいい！妊娠も生理もねぇ」

「あー血だらけの中犯すのは気持ち悪かった」

「生理中なのにヤるおめぇが馬鹿なんだろ」

「一週間も我慢できやしねえ」

自分を囲んで行われる俗悪な会話にインジュンは抜け出す手段をいくつも考えた。けれども武器一つ持ってないまま完全に手足を押さえこまれたインジュンにはどうすることもできなかった。

「離せ、、」

インジュンが抵抗を見せた瞬間、しんと静まり返る。音一つしない室内にインジュンは心臓が止まる気がした。大家族だ。この家が無音になるなんてありえないことなのだ。沈黙は下品な笑い声に破られた。

「離したところでどうする？素っ裸の素手で闘うとでも？」

インジュンはそのつもりだった。そして彼の実力は、相手が武器さえ使わなければ上手くすり抜けることができるほどであった。

「俺に触れんな、、」

顎も掴まれた状態で声を絞り出す。

「その可愛い顔とカラダに感謝しな。じゃなきゃお前もお前の他の家族と同じ運命たどるはずだったんだぞ」

「お前らのために生きるくらいなら死んだほうがマシだ」

その言葉に部下たちは銃を構えたが、ボスはそれを止めて歯を見せた。

「そうか。なら何が何でも生きててもらおう。殺してと土下座して頼みたくなっても絶対に殺しやしない」

それを聞けばインジュンはその夜初めて恐怖を感じた。言葉が出てこず、口を閉じてしまう。

「その可愛い顔で誘ってないなんて信じられない」

「いやさすがに誘ってるだろ」

「ナチュラルに誘ってんな」

「めっちゃエロいな。何歳？ひひ」

匂いを嗅ぎながら身体中にたかる男達の顔に初めて本当の恐怖を覚えたのだ。そんな恐怖に思考を支配されてしまえばお終いだ。逃げられる手立てを考える余裕も何も無くなったのだ。

いつものインジュンならば強引に抱えられたくらいなら簡単に抵抗して、周りの男を全員すり抜けて、切り刻むこともできたかもしれない。それなのに、気付けばインジュンは部下達に抱えられたまま一階のリビングに連れ出された。

鼻につく生臭い臭いが充満した部屋に言葉を失う。無敵だった父親、誰よりも芯のある母親、愛情をたっぷり注いで可愛がってくれた姉四人。そしてファミリーのメンバーである叔父と従兄弟。十五分前までは共に楽しく会話を交わしていた家族が、真っ赤の血を流したまま床に横たわっていた。

幼くしてファミリーのメンバーに迎え入れられたインジュンは既に何度も殺人現場に出くわす機会があった。それでも家族の死体は比べ物にならない。目から涙が溢れ、憎悪を叫んだ途端、頭は強く打たれ、黒い布で視界は塞がれた。

  
  


次にインジュンが意識を取り戻したのは知らない真っ暗な部屋だった。窓ひとつ無く、電気もついていない部屋をインジュンは見渡したが、まだ暗闇に慣れていない視覚では何も見えなかった。歩き回ろうと動けば、ガシャンと音がなり、足元の違和感に気がついた。

両足が重たい鎖で繋がれていた。そして自分自身を触れば、着た覚えのないレースのついたローブに、明らかに男性物とは思えない形の下着。手を恐る恐る伸ばせば、女性物の下着で間違い無かった。

自分の置かれた状況を思い出せば、泣くことを止められなかった。そして全てが悪い夢である事をただひたすらに願った。マフィアに入っていようと１５歳はまだまだ子供。インジュンの知る世界の全てだった家族とマフィアの世界は失われた。例えここを抜け出せたところで、戻る場所も、生きる意味も何も残っていないと確信した。

インジュンは地獄は罪を犯した罪人だけが死後知る場所だと信じていたけれど、地獄は地上に存在したのだ。

それからインジュンは連れられたマフィアのファミリーの住み着きの性奴隷となった。

毎日いかがわしい女性物の衣装を着せられ、小さな鍵の閉まった部屋で理性を失った男達がやってくる時間を待つ。部屋にはトイレとシャワーのみがついていた。いつだって体を綺麗に保つことが使命だった。そして床に引きっぱなしの薄い布団の上に座って、夜を待った。

最初のうちは、抵抗と叫ぶことをやめなかった。ケダモノのような連中はそれさえも興奮材料とし、慣らさずにぶち込み、インジュンの体を壊すように乱雑に扱った。口からも、足の間からも血液を流す日々を続ければ、次第と抵抗する力も体力も失った。そしてされるがまま、精神的には死を選択したいと叫んでいても、生理的に与えられる快感に従順になった。１５歳にして、精神的にも性奴隷になってしまったのだ。

二ヶ月もすれば、家族や過去にすがり付く自己すら忘れ、絶えずに毎日使われる自分の体を労るように昼は寝て過ごした。

三ヶ月目にはインジュンの方から口淫することにも抵抗が無くなり、昼間の居場所が変化した。昼は本部のメンバーの使うトイレの壁の隣に小さな穴が空けられ、インジュンはその隣の物入れほどのスペースに鎖で繋がれて放置された。穴からはトイレの方から男性器が差し出され、インジュンは口を開けて白濁が顔一面にかかるまで器用に口を使った。夜だけで無く、昼にも体を使うようになり、体力は衰えていく一方だった。

  
  
  


ー２０１５／１０月中国？ー

  
  


インジュンの瞳が光を失って半年が経った。

インジュンは五人の男に揺さぶられ、体をいつも通り囲まれながら五人が話しているのをぼーっと聞いた。明日は武器を売りに商売人が来ると言うのだ。アジアの電化製品で最も儲けているＺＣＨ社。そして裏では性能の良い武器を売ることでも知られている。外部の人が来ることは珍しくない。また新たな性器の味を知ることになると、虚ろな顔でインジュンは死んだ後の世界を夢見た。この世界には何の希望も残っていないのだから。

  
  
  
  


「今日は息子のチョンロも連れて来ているのだが差し支えないかな。一種の職業体験のようなものだと思ってくれ」

ＺＣＨ社のＣＥＯは小さな少年と、大柄の筋肉質な男を側に本部の会議室に入った。このガタイの良い男が彼の専属ボディーガードであり、当時１５歳のイ・ジェノの父親だ。１３歳のチョンロは、いずれ後継ぎをする可能性も考えて沢山のビジネスの現場に連れられ始めた頃であった。

とはいえ１３歳だ。何分も続く交渉に眠気が襲い、お腹は鳴り、トイレにだって行きたくなる。交渉を止めるべきでは無いことを分かっていながらも、チョンロはつまらない会議から抜けるためにトイレに行きたいと伝えた。

「チョンロ、これは仕事現場だ。少しくらい我慢しなさい」

「いや、構わない。部屋を出て右に真っ直ぐ行ったところの突き当たりだ」

どうにかして値下げして貰いたいボスは媚びを売るためにチョンロに優しくし、トイレに行くのにもガードを付けなかった。ましてや子供だ。警戒はもちろんしていなかった。

チョンロは部屋を出れば言われた通りに進み、トイレに入った。鍵を閉めて個室に入れば、壁に穴が空いていることに気が付く。

「...なんだこれ」

穴の縁をつつきながら独り言を言えば返事があり、声を上げそうになり口を両手で押さえるチョンロ。穴の向こうで座るインジュンと目が合ったのだ。

「っっ！」

「子供、、？」

掠れた声でチョンロを確かめるインジュン。声変わり前の声なんて久しぶりに聞いた。チョンロは未だに衝撃を表情に残したまま穴を覗き込んだ。

「君、、そんなところで何してるの？」

「見りゃわかるだろ。お前がブツ突っ込むの待ってんだよ、、ほら出せよ、その為に来たんだろ」

ガシャガシャ音がして、チョンロはインジュンが鎖で繋がれている事を察する。そしてインジュンが人間不信になっている事は、１３歳のチョンロにも伝わってくるほどだった。

「違うよ。交渉が面白くないから逃げてきたんだ」

「....交渉？」

「うん。父さんが武器売りに来たんだけど、与えた値段じゃ全く買う意思を見せてくれないんだ、、そういえば君名前は？」

チョンロはいつのまにかトイレの床に膝立ちし、インジュンと穴越しに目を合わせて声をかけていた。些細なことではあるけれど、インジュンが温もりを感じたのは久しぶりだった。

「...ファン・インジュン」

「ファン家の末息子？死んだはずなのに、、」

それを聞けばインジュンは目を丸くする。世間は自分が死んだと思っているのだ。そして自分の忘れかけていたアイデンティティも蘇ってきた。

「俺だって死にたい。頼む、、、銃持ってる？お願い、、、俺を殺して、奴らには無理やりさせられたって言っていい、、お願いだから楽にして、、地獄に落ちたいんだ、、地獄だってここよりはマシだから、、」

突然ノンストップで喋り続けるインジュンを見てチョンロは唖然とした。人間はどんな恐ろしいことがあっても、生き伸びたいと願う生き物であると思っていたのだ。

目の前のインジュンは違った。

「そんなことできないよ、、」

「お願い、今のうちに殺して、、頼むよ」

涙を流しながら殺してと頼む、歳も変わらないはずのインジュンを見てチョンロは覚悟を決めた。

「だめ。ここから僕が出してあげるから」

「ここ出ても行くとこなんかないよ」

「大丈夫。僕とずっと一緒にいよ。だからね、約束」

チョンロは小指を穴に入れてインジュンの指が触れるのを待った。躊躇ったインジュンも、いつまでも引かないチョンロの小指に自分の指を絡めた。

チョンロはその感覚に一気に笑顔になればトイレを飛び出し、交渉の行われている部屋に戻った。

「すみません！あのトイレに居た男の子下さい！」

部屋に入るなり大きな声で部屋の空気を壊すチョンロに部屋中の視線が集まった。

「チョンロ、何を言ってる。まだ交渉は終了してない」

「坊や、、うちの性奴隷がそれほど気に入ったのか」

ゲラゲラと笑い出すボスに比べてチョンロの父は目を見開き、動揺していた。ジェノの父も同様だ。

「せ、性奴隷だと！？チョンロ、お前なんの真似だ！」

「違うよ父さん。普通に体も健康そうだったし、ほら、これからの開発の実験台にもなるかなと思ったんだ」

実際ＺＣＨは人体実験などは行っていなかった。裏社会と繋がっているとはいえ、倫理観はある程度ある。しかしチョンロの嘘をつく大真面目な目を見れば、息子に一度耳を傾けようとするのは父親の本能だろうか。

「あいつは好評のダッチワイフなんでね、、そんな簡単には譲れないよ」

明らかに人間として扱われていないインジュンを思えば、つい顔に力が入りそうになるが、落ち着かせるチョンロ。

「彼をくれれば、今日の商品を総額八割の値段で売る」

「悪いね。これは大人のビジネスだ」

チョンロの提案に笑えば、交渉に戻ろうとするが、チョンロの父親は止めなかった。

「いや、これは息子にとっては職業体験のようなものだと言っただろ。彼と交渉を続けてくれ」

「このガキンチョと話して何になる！」

「子供は大人より冴えていることだって多い」

チョンロは父親の言葉に笑顔になる。

「じゃあ、七割に」

「六にしろ」

即答されればチョンロは心の中でチェックメイトを唱えた。キングは彼の手の中だ。

「七割。元の金額の七割でこの新作は全部わたす。そして次回の試作品も初めに送る。その代わりあの少年はもらう。これ以外のオプションは武器を売らないのみ」

「少年は必ず直ぐに殺せ、、ファン・インジュンが生きている事を世間に知られちゃまずい」

「実験に使って生きていれば、臓器を売る。もちろん無名で」

チョンロは父親の顔を一応伺えば、少し安心する。反対する意図は感じられなかった。恐る恐るボスを見れば、顰め面だが、頷いて隣の部下に指示をした。

「金と奴を持ってこい」

「ほ、、ほんとに彼を売るんすか？」

「うちに金は無い。そしてお前は武器よりも性処理が大事だと言うのか？」

「....すぐ連れてきます」

  
  
  
  


十分ほどすればチョンロは高級車の後部座席にインジュンと並んで座っていた。

ずっと監禁されていたインジュンは半年ぶりに外の世界を見て、自宅から五キロしか離れていない事を初めて知った。そして美しいオレンジ色の秋空を見れば、浮かべていた涙がほろりと落ちてた。

「二度と空を見ることないまま死ぬと思ってたんだ、、」

チョンロはインジュンの震える肩を小さな手で撫でた。

「生きてて良かったって思ってよね」

「ありがとう、、これで喜んで死ねるよ」

「インジュン、、私たちは君を殺すつもりはない。チョンロ、そうなんだろ？」

助手席から喋るチョンロの父にインジュンはチョンロの貸してくれているジャケットを強く握った。

「友達増やしたかっただけ、そいえば何歳？」

インジュンは未だ衝撃を受けたまま現実を受け入れようとした。

「１５、、多分、今何月？」

曜日感覚だけでなく、何日あそこの中で暮らしたか分からなくなっていた。

「１０月だよ。僕は来月１４になる！」

元気よく言うチョンロは、何かを思い出したように手を叩いた。

「イさん！ジェノヒョンも１５だよね？」

車を真顔で運転するボディーガードをしっかりと見るインジュン。そしてその真顔は突然優しい笑顔に形を変えた。真顔の時との差は凄い。

「同い年ですね」

滅多に会えない息子を思って笑顔になったのだ。

「じゃー仲良くなれるよ！あ、韓国語僕が教えてあげる」

「...韓国語？」

「中国は君には危険すぎる。私は韓国に基地を持っててね。チョンロもそこで歳の近い子供たちと一緒に訓練している。君みたいに能力の高い子はこれからもっと伸びていくと思うよ」

インジュンはいきなり目の前に現れた明るい道に目眩がしそうだった。

「なんで、、なんでそんな俺のために、、」

泣きすぎて真っ赤になった鼻を擦るインジュンを見れば、チョンロはインジュンの涙を拭った。

「一般的に良いことをしてる人が良い人とは限らないし、悪い事をしてる人が悪い人とは限らないよ」

チョンロは何も言わずにインジュンの手を握り続けた。

その日ファン・インジュンは、チョン家のプライベートジェットで韓国に渡り、第二のスタートラインに立った。

ファン・ロンジュンとして。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> お久しぶりです。久々の投稿が暗くてすみません🙏ジェミロンの翻訳が終わったので、投稿するまでの間に時間を見つけられればまた不定期に更新していきますね。
> 
> 次回やっとジェミロンが.....‼️お楽しみに😊


	7. 休戦と休暇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 仲直り？というより新たな友情の始まり？
> 
> ⚠️少しPTSDの話と、過去のレイプの話が会話に出てきます⚠️
> 
> ですが全体的に明るめです。

チョンロが全て話し終える頃にはジェミンは後悔と罪悪感に苛まれていた。そして全て点と点が繋がった気がした。

欲望に満ちた人間を嫌うロンジュン。ジェミンに嘘をついてまで夜ロンジュンの傍にいるジェノ。普段ゴキブリに悲鳴をあげていても、ロンジュンのこととなれば平気で胸ぐらを掴んできたチソン。全て納得が行くのだ。

手で顔を押さえれば、どうにか数十分前の自分の発言を消せたらと願った。もちろん不可能な話だ。やってしまったことは消せはしない。

「俺は最低だ、、」

ジェミンは嫉妬という自分の幼稚な感情の結果ロンジュンを傷つけた事実に唇を噛み締めた。本当にロンジュンのことを何も知らなかったんだ。

「言ったことは最低だよ。でもヒョンはロンジュニヒョンのＰＴＳＤについて知らなかったんだし、、」

チョンロからＰＴＳＤという具体的な病名を聞けばジェミンはとうとう自分を許せそうになかった。

「俺、、話してくる」

チソンはジェミンに向かって「これ以上ヒョンを傷つけたらまじでぶん殴るよ」と言いかけた。けれどもジェミン自身が今一番自分を責めている事を考えれば声は出てこないので、口を閉じてジェミンの背中が部屋から出ていくのを見つめた。

  
  
  
  
  


－

  
  
  
  


突然響くノックの音にベッドから起き上がって、携帯から目を離すロンジュン。開いたドアの前にいる顔を見れば直ぐに眉を顰めてしまう。ジェミンが来ることなんて今まで無かった。コンビニに着いていくようにジェノに頼まれた日以来だ。特に今日のように言い合った日は絶対に顔を意地でもお互い合わせないはずなのに。

「なに？ついにお前も俺がこのカワイイ顔でお前の事誘ってるの気づいてやってきたわけ？」

ロンジュンは言葉に皮肉をたっぷりと込めて吐き出すけれど、通常のジェミンのように言い返してくる事は無かった。むしろ床を見つめて今にも泣き出しそうなんだ。

「チョンロに聞いたんだ」

「...は？」

「ロンジュニの過去のこと」

それを聞けばロンジュンの背筋は無意識にピンと伸び、拳に力が入る。

「....それで？今更同情しに来たわけ？可哀想だなとでも？」

毒を吐くように喋るロンジュンに、ジェミンは戸を閉めて近づいた。ロンジュンが黙って待っていると、ジェミンは崩れ落ちるようにしゃがみこんで目頭を押さえた。

「本当にごめん、、俺、、本当に最低だ、、何も知らないのに、、いや、知ってても知らなくても、あんなこと言うなんて最悪だよ、ごめん、、ごめんね、、」

ロンジュンは鼻をすすりながら謝るジェミンに冷たい目線を向けるのをやめなかった。

「なんでお前が泣くんだよ、、」

「...俺に泣く資格が無いのは分かってる、、俺のこと許して欲しいなんて思わないし、俺も俺のこと許せない、、ただ、本当に謝りたかったんだ、、何も知らないロンジュニのこと、勝手な偏見で判断して、、、本当にごめん、でも」

ジェミンはそこで止めればロンジュンを涙目で床から見上げた。

「でも一つだけ俺の中で正しい解釈があった、、」

「...解釈？」

ジェミンは頷いてロンジュンの腰掛けるベッドのすぐ隣に座った。

「やっぱロンジュニは俺が人生で出会った中で一番強い人だよ、、」

ジェミンの言葉で時が止まった気がした。三年前、全く同じフレーズを言われたことがあった。ジェノだ。そしてその強さが武力だけの話をしているわけではないこともよく分かった。

ロンジュンの中で張り詰めていた感情も弾けたようで、ため息をつく。

「お前は優しすぎるんだよ、、」

ロンジュンにはジェミンの優しさが理解できなかった。ずっとこれまでジェミンの事を冷たくあしらってきた。それも、ジェノと仲良い事に納得いかないというたったそれだけの理由で。それにも関わらず、ジェミンはいつだってロンジュンに歩み寄る努力をした。

「俺はお前に嫌味しか言わないけど、謝った事はもちろんない、、なのになんで、、俺をよく知らないせいで言ってしまったことくらいでここまでお前は謝れるんだよ、、」

「だって俺が言った事はクソだし、お前を傷つけたじゃん。ロンジュニが自分の行動をどう振り返ろうと自由だけど、俺は自分が間違った事をした時に、正せないのは死んでも嫌だよ。だからごめんね」

衝動的にロンジュンの手を握ろうとする手を止めるジェミン。もう一度ロンジュンを近くで見てみると、今までとは全く違って見えた。もちろんロンジュンの綺麗さも、芯の強さも消えてはいない。けれどそれ以上に、尖っているけど触れたら割れてしまうガラスのように見えるのだった。

ロンジュンは目を壁から離さなかった。ジェミンと今目を合わせるのはあまりにも危険過ぎると認識したんだ。これはファイターの勘ではない。ロンジュンという一人の若い青年としての判断だった。

「怖かったんだ、、夜寝ようとすれば突然大人数で入ってくる大人の男達が。自分でも触ったことのないようなところを沢山の手に触られて、部屋中の奴らに見せしめるように脚を無理矢理開かされて、、自分で膝の裏を持たなかったらもっと嫌なことされて、、、痣ができて感覚が無くなるまで叩かれるんだ」

ロンジュンの口から直接聞かされる言葉に喉が詰まり、蛇口をひねられたのかと思うほどジェミンの頬には涙が流れ続けていた。

「いつかは血も出なくなって、あいつらの思い通りするようになった。屈辱すぎていっそ殺されたかった、、だけど、、いずれ痛みよりは快感の方がマシに感じはじめた、、感情も、思考も、消えたし、俺は俺じゃなくなった、、本当に、ただの生きるオナホになって我を失った、」

ロンジュンの瞳に今度こそはっきり恐怖が浮かび上がれば思わず抱き寄せてしまうジェミン。突き飛ばされるのを覚悟したのに腕の中のロンジュンは呼吸を整えながら顔をジェミンの首に埋めた。もういいよ。これ以上話さなくていいよ。そう言うつもりも、ジェミン自身声を発せないほど震えていた。

「それでもやっぱりいつまで経っても怖かった、、夜寝る時、今夜こそは朝まで寝れると信じて目を瞑るんだ、、でもそんな願い叶ったことなかった。鍵の開く音がすれば、またやってくる。毎晩毎晩、腰が痛くて砕けそうになるまで。だから幽霊なんて怖くない、、幽霊は俺に触れられないだろ。思い出さない日はほとんどないし、馬鹿げてるのは分かってんだ、、ここにあいつらが来るわけない、、誰もここで俺を襲う奴はいない、、なのに、暗い部屋でドアが開く音がすれば、いきなり大人数で飛びかかってきて組み敷かれるんじゃないかって、、」

ジェミンはＴシャツの生地がロンジュンの涙で湿っていくのを感じながらも抱きしめる事をやめなかった。どうしても離したくなかった。離せなかった。

「ロンジュナ、」

その形のまま呼べば、ロンジュンは腕の中からジェミンを見上げた。あれぼど殴ってやりたかった顔が、今では守りたい顔に見える。感情なんて単純だ。一瞬で変わってしまう。

「ロンジュンにとってジェノがどれほど大切か分かったよ、、俺はそれを崩したくない、、だから、」

「好きでいる気持ちを抑える？そんなことしなくていい」

ロンジュンの声に再び棘が戻ってきた。

「俺は戦いが好きだし、戦いしかできない。唯一俺の本当のアイデンティティを今でも思い出させてくれるもんだから、このお前との戦い、、そんな形で終わらせられるとプライドが許さねえよ」

ロンジュンの瞳は涙を溜めていたのに、既に戦士のキリッとした目つきに変化していた。ジェミンも腕を離せば首の裏を掻く。

「まぁ、言われなくても一緒に生きていく上でジェノに惚れずに生活するのはかなり難しいからそれが聞けて何よりかも、、たとえ対抗選手がロンジュンっていう人間核兵器でも」

ロンジュンはジェミンの言葉選びにえくぼを出して笑った。部屋に弾けるロンジュンの笑い声。そんなロンジュンに見惚れてしまっていた。いつだってロンジュンは綺麗だけど、笑顔は格別だ。

「笑ってるところ初めて見せてくれた、、」

それを聞けばロンジュンは直ぐに口角をへの字にひっくり返す。

「...心を開いた人にしか笑顔は見せないから」

言いずらそうにしているロンジュンにジェミンの笑顔はますます大きくなる。

「俺に心開いてくれたんだ、、」

ジェミンのあまりにも嬉しそうな顔を見ればロンジュンの方も罪悪感を感じずにはいられなかった。

「...悪かったよ。俺も」

床につく足を眺めるロンジュン。

「本当はもっと早く心を開くべきだったのは分かってる。お前への嫉妬でそれを許せなかった、、自己中なんだ俺、、、ごめん」

ロンジュンに対してのジェミンの怒りはとっくに消えていた。

「遅くても俺に心を開いてくれた。それがなによりも嬉しいよ」

「はぁ、、お前、、そういうところだよ、、」

ジェミンの優しさに甘えたくなるほど、彼の思いやりの気持ちは伝わってくる。ジェミンが何も言わずにロンジュンの肩に腕を回せば、ロンジュンは自然と頭をジェミンの肩に乗せるのだった。今までの二人がこの光景を見たら絶句するに違いない。

「初めては好きな人が良かった、、」

「なにが？」

肩に頭を置いたまま囁くロンジュンにジェミンは横腹を撫でながら尋ねた。

「キスとか、、セックスとか、、」

ジェミンは心の奥がギュッと締め付けられた気がした。ずっと怒りという感情以外を持たないと勝手に決めつけていたロンジュンが、あまりにも純粋で人間らしい感情を持っているのだから。

彼だって、普通の感情を持つ１９歳なんだ。

「確かに行為的には、初めては奪われてるかもしれないけど、、解釈次第じゃない？」

「どういうこと？」

「強引にあっちから仕向けられた口付けや性行為は一方的なものとして捉えられるでしょ。そこにお互いの同意と愛が無いなら、キスでもエッチでも無いって考えてもいいじゃん」

強めに腕を抱き締めればロンジュンはジェミンの理論にふぅと息を吐いた。

「そんな風に考えられたらな」

そうロンジュンが言い終わる前に、勢いよく部屋の扉が開いてジェノが入って来た。ベッドにぴったりとくっついて座るロンジュンとジェミンは衝動的に離れたけれど、ジェノは見逃していなかった。

「ジェミナ、、？ロンジュニと何してんの？」

素直に驚いているんだ。この二人の関係が良くないのは空が青いことと同じだった。

「ん〜仲直りとおしゃべり？そういうジェノは？」

「あ、えっと」

ジェミンが聞けば、自分の立場を思い出して焦りを見せるジェノ。言い訳を考えるジェノを見てロンジュンとジェミンは声を揃えて笑った。

「大丈夫。全部話したんだ。お化けが怖くないこともね？」

ロンジュンが悪戯に笑えばジェノの耳はピンク色に染まる。珍しい光景にジェミンまで口角を上げてしまう。

「じゃあ二人ともよく寝てね」

立ち上がってジェノの肩をぽんと叩けばジェミンは部屋を出た。

今から二人が眠ると分かっていても、二人の関係に妬いた感情は込み上がってこなかった。むしろ心は静寂としていて、安堵を学んだのかもしれない。

  
  
  
  


－

  
  
  
  


ジェミンとロンジュンの関係改善はファミリーに良い効果しかもたらさなかった。

とはいえ、ジェミンの訓練でのロンジュンは変わることなく厳しかった。でも今なら分かる。厳しさは優しさだ。厳しいからこそ、ジェミンが一人前になるように導いているのだ。

そして料理も二人でするようになったお陰で効率良く、互いの得意分野が活かされた食事ができるようになった。

「なんか二人、最初は結婚１０年目に突入した倦怠期の夫婦って感じだったけど、最近は新婚さんみたいだね。普通は順番逆なのに」

ダイニングテーブルに座ったチョンロがよく通る声で話しているのがキッチンでロンジュンと並んでいれば自然と耳に入ってくる。ジェミンは知らないフリをしようとしたけれど、プライドの高いロンジュンはそうもいかなかった。

「ヘチャナ、毒どこ置いてる？ちょっとチョンロのスープの味付けが薄い気がするんだけど」

わざとらしくドンヒョクの偽名を使いながら言うロンジュンにジェミンは声を上げて笑った。ロンジュンは知れば知るほど魅力に溢れた人なのだ。ただの殺人マシーンではない。

笑いながらテーブルを見ればジェノも目を細めてロンジュンを見つめていた。おかしい。ジェノの笑顔は誰にでも優しかった。それなのに確実に他とは違うんだ。何かが多い。ジェミンはお皿を握ってハッとした。これまでジェノしか見てこなかったのにどうして気付かなかったのだろうか。

ジェノのロンジュンを見る目は愛に溢れているんだ。

傷付くはずだった。けれどジェミンの心は雨雲が消えて晴天になったようにスッキリとしていた。

  
  
  
  


－

  
  
  
  


あれから二週間後、ジェミンはようやくミッションへの参加が許された。無事試験に合格したのだ。

みんなの前で賞状を渡されれば、ジェミンはそのままロンジュンに抱きついてありがとうと連呼した。ロンジュンは直ぐに顔を顰めて離れた。

「バカ、別に俺が優しくなったわけじゃない。お前が俺の基準に合格できるまでになったんだよ」

はっきり言い放たれる言葉はジェミンの心を温かくした。これはロンジュンなりのおめでとうだ。ジェノに後ろからギュッと抱きしめられる感覚に浸りながら、笑顔を絶やすことは無かった。

「ちょうどいい。日曜日はジェミニのお祝いも兼ねて、休暇を取ろっか」

マークの発表にみんな声を上げた。休みは滅多に無いのだから。

「実はヨンホヒョンが新しくできたテーマパークのチケットを全員分くれたんだけど、、、行く人？」

もちろん全員が行きたいと声を揃えた。

そうとなればすぐさまネットでその遊園地の情報を調べれば、アトラクションを調べたり、売っているお菓子を調べたり。まるでごく普通の若い男子の集団だ。

マークとドンヒョクはお揃いの被り物を買おうとはしゃぎ、チョンロとチソンもずっと話題はそれで持ち切りだった。

ジェノはジェミンとロンジュンそれぞれの肩に腕を置いて微笑んだ。

「三人で回ろうよ」

必然的にそうなるのはみんな薄々分かっていた。カップル二組と残りの三人。誰もテーマパークに一人で回るほどの勇者ではない。ロンジュンでさえもそんなことはできないはずだ。

二人が賛成すれば嬉しそうに声を上げるジェノ。

「いつか遊園地でデートしてみたいって思ってたんだよね」

ロンジュンとジェミンを交互に見ながら言うジェノに二人して言葉を失ってしまう。ジェノが言いたい事は率直なのに分かりにくい。

けれどこれだけは分かる。もしかしたら奇数の関係も悪くないということ。

  
  
  
  
  


－

  
  
  
  


日曜日、ジェミンは通常より三十分早いアラームで目を覚ました。カーテンを開けてもまだ空は暗い。昨晩コーディネートしておいた服を手に取ればシャワーを浴びに向かった。

水を浴びながら鏡を見れば、ここに来て二ヶ月が経った事を思い知る。 二ヶ月前は混乱で頭がグチャグチャで、今後どうしていけばいいのか分からない、不安いっぱいのジェミンが鏡の前に居たはずだ。でも今は違う。ジェミンはミッションへの参加もできるようになり、少し顔に自信がついた。

歯を磨き、髪をセットすれば、自分のビジュアルに満足して洗面台を出た。

荷物をまとめてリビングに顔を出せば、同じく準備を済ませたみんなが居た。

「もージェミニヒョン遅い！ロンジュニヒョンたち先に車で待ってるよ」

チソンに言われてハッとする。せっかく早めに起きたのに準備に時間をかけすぎたみたいだ。

「まぁ、お陰様で準備は完璧みたいだね」

ドンヒョクは完璧に決まったジェミンを見ればウィンクを飛ばしてくる。気合いを入れすぎた自分に対して顔に熱がこもる気がしたけれど、他のみんなを見てもさほど変わりない。みんなそれぞれ抜群の容姿に更に磨きをかけていた。

家の鍵を閉めれば、車庫から道路に既に出された車。あの大きなワゴンはジェミンを誘拐した時に乗った車と同じだ。

ドアを開けると窓側に座るロンジュンがジェノの肩に頭を乗せたまま待っていた。けれどその行動を隠すように瞬時に頭を上げるのだった。もちろんジェミンは見逃さなかった。

「おっそいな」

わざときつく言うロンジュンに前のように苛立つこと無かった。それに二人の体勢に妬くことも無かった。そんなことよりもジェノのデニムジャケット姿に唾を飲み込む。どうしてあれほど男らしいのに、同時に可愛らしいのだろう。

咳払いが聞こえれば、ジェミンは我に返ったようにジェノから目を離す。ロンジュンが見惚れすぎ！と合図を送ってくれていたと察して。自分の行動に恥ずかしくなり、ロンジュンを見返すとまた心臓が跳ねた感覚が走る。

ロンジュンはいつものように白と黒づくしのトレーニング着ではなく、白シャツにパステルブルーのカーディガンを着ていた。初めて見るコ格好に瞬きを繰り返す。不思議だった。ロンジュンはよく見ると柔らかいオーラも持っているんだ。

「ねえ、ジェノヒョンの横座るならちょっと退けて、俺たち後ろいくから」

ワゴンの外からチョンロに言われれば、自分がシートを倒す邪魔になっている事に気づくジェミン。

「あ～、了解」

チョンロとチソンが後部座席に行く事ができるように降りようとすれば、一気に体が引っ張られて倒れるのを感じる。

「場所空けてあげないとね～」

微笑みの含まれたジェノの声に顔が熱くなる。ジェミンはジェノに引っ張られた事により、ジェノとロンジュンの膝の上に座る状態だった。

「何すんだよ～」

ジェミンはジェノの顔を平常心で見れる自信が無かった。だから右側のロンジュンを見るのだけど、直ぐに後悔する。ロンジュンは予想していた嫌そうな顔をせずに、得意げに口角を上げているんだ。

その間にチョンロとチソンは三人の滑稽なポジションに口を出さずに後ろに移動して、ドアを閉めた。運転席のマークと助手席のドンヒョクもシートベルトを締めて、ナビを設定した。ドンヒョクはスマホでかける音楽を選んでいた。助手席の特権はＢＧＭを選ぶ権利だと昨日散々言っていた。

ジェミンは何も言えずに二人の膝から降りれば、ジェノの横に腰を下ろしてシートベルトを即座につけた。いつからこんなに奥手になったのだろうと頭で自分に問いかけながら。

  
  
  
  


－

  
  
  
  


「９時にここ集合。後は常に誰かと一緒に行動して。何かあれば連絡しろ」

入場口でそれぞれ解散する。マークの少しかしこまった言葉さえもテーマパークの雰囲気にかき消される。ジェミンはマークとドンヒョクが手を繋いですぐにショップに消えていくのを見て笑顔になる。マフィアのリーダーなんて関係無い。普通の若いカップルでしか無いのだから。

チョンロは一番目立つジェットコースターを指して一番にあれに乗ろうとはしゃいでいる。チソンはチョンロほど乗り気じゃないところがいじらしかった。

ジェノはマップを見ながらアトラクションを見ていた。無駄に真剣な横顔にジェミンは笑顔を隠せなかった。

そしてロンジュンは目に星を秘めているのかと疑うほど煌めいた瞳で辺りを見渡していた。

「俺、こういうところ初めて来た！」

嬉しそうに話すロンジュンにジェミンは今まで見た事の無かったロンジュンの一面が沢山ある事に気付かされる。見た事の無いロンジュンの顔を全て知りたいという欲に襲われるんだ。

「ジェミナは？遊園地来たことあんの？」

「うん、高校の修学旅行の時に１回だけね」

甘苦い思い出を思い出す。高校生の頃、父親が修学旅行費を払わなかったため、自分でバイトをしながら何とか払ったのだ。あと数万というところで期限に間に合わず、先生に学校には秘密で借金した。それほど学生がバイトで払うには大金だった。そしてあの時助けてくれた先生がいたお陰で、教師になりたいと思った程だった。

  
  


ジェノとロンジュンと過ごすのは面白かった。計画的に行きたがるジェノと、直感で次々並ぶロンジュン。二人は全然似ていない。だからこそ合うのかもしれないと思うほど。

  
  
  


あっという間に夕焼けが綺麗になって来ていた。ジェミンはこのテーマパークで数少なく場違い感を漂わす建物を見ればニヤリと笑った。

「ね、二人ともおばけ屋敷は平気？」

お化けという言葉を聞けば二人とも表情を固まらせる。

「わかんない行ったことないから」

「俺も」

大声で言えることでは無いけれど、二人は作り物のお化けよりも多く、実際の死体や殺人現場を見ているはずだ。そんな二人が作り物のお化け屋敷を前にして、少し不安そうな顔でジェミンを見つめるのはあまりにも皮肉なんだ。

「じゃあ、試さなきゃね！」

ジェミンはそれぞれの手を取ってお化け屋敷の前にできた列の最後尾を目指した。

列に並べば、お化け屋敷ならではの設定されたストーリーが壁に書かれていて、ジェノとロンジュンは真剣にそれを読んでいた。目の悪いジェノは目を細めてロンジュンに音読させていた。

ジェミン自身は、お化けや幽霊などの心霊は信じていないので平気だった。だからこそ、入口に近づく度に読み取れない表情に曇っていく二人を見れば可愛いとさえ思ってしまう。怖がっているわけでもないけれど、どう期待していいのか分からないといった表情。

出口の方から大泣きをする子供たちが出て行く。三人の前に並んでいた女子高生が入って扉が閉じた途端、外まで聞こえてくる悲鳴に両隣のジェノとロンジュンが肩を揺らすのを感じる。

真ん中を選んだのは優勝かもしれない。ジェミンはそう小さく自分の中で呟いた。

いよいよ三人の順番が回ってきて、担当のスタッフに誘導される。

「怖かったら俺の手握ってていいからね？」

ジェミンが少しふざけて二人に言っても、二人とも反対しなかった。

暗い空間に入れられた瞬間、後ろの扉はスタッフによって閉められて完全に明かりはシャットアウトされた。あまりにも不気味な廊下を数歩歩いた途端、天井から生首の模型が落ちて来た。思わず悲鳴を上げるジェノとロンジュン。ジェミンは驚いたものも、開始十秒で両腕にしがみつく二人にばかり気が散って生首の血だらけの顔も目に入って来ないのだった。

「前の女の子達が叫んでたのはこれかな」

ジェノは少し声を上げたくらいで、大の怖がりではないようだった。少しヘラヘラしていながらも、ジェミンの手は握ったまま。

それに比べてロンジュンはかなり苦手みたいだった。ジェミンの手を握るというよりも、体の右側にしがみつく形で離れなかった。

「まじでびっくりしたんだけど」

「そりゃ、脅かすところだからね」

ジェミンは小さく笑いながら、このシチュエーションに心の中で感謝した。

「なんか脚触ってきたんだけど！」

直ぐにまた叫ぶロンジュンと、足元を確認する二人。でもロンジュンは止まらずにジェミンを引っ張った。すると今度は、ジェノやジェミンにもその手の感触が足に伝わった。

「うわぁほんとだ。きもちわる」

そんな事を言いながらもジェノは楽しそうに笑っていた。

「あぁっ、また！まじ次触ったら、蹴り殺す、、」

ロンジュンの行動はジェミンにくっついて離れない可愛いらしいものなのに、発言はマフィアそのものだった。

「インジュナ、冗談でもそんなこと言っちゃダメ」

ジェノが端からロンジュンに囁くけれど、今のロンジュンの耳にはそんな事一言も入って来ないようだ。

時々現れる幽霊に叫びながらも歩き進めれば、突然行き止まりになり、扉が二つ現れる。

「まさか脱出ゲーム方式？」

ジェミンは首を傾げた。前の客との時間差を考えれば、どちらのルートを選んでも出口にはたどり着くのだろう。

「どっちに行く？」

「じゃあ同時に両方の扉開いてみる？」

ジェノの言葉にジェミンは提案する。けれどロンジュンは嫌そうに黙っていた。

「じゃあ俺左開けるよ。ロンジュナ右開ける？」

ジェミンはわざと試すようにロンジュンに投げかけてみた。ロンジュンは睨むどころか唇を噛み締めて首を振った。

「いやだ。ジェノがやって」

それを聞けばジェノはもちろん断らずにロンジュンを見て笑った。バカにするわけでもなく、ジェミンと同じ心情であることは間違いない。

場所を交換して同時に開ければ、ジェミンの開けた左側の扉は静かに開き、ジェノの開けた右側の扉は開けると同時に幽霊の格好をした人が飛び出してきて全員で叫んでしまう。

「しめろしめろしめろ！」

ロンジュンの言う通りにジェノは幽霊の居た部屋のドアを強引に閉めた。いつの間にポジションが変わって、ロンジュンがジェノにべったりとくっつく形になり、どこか寂しく感じるジェミン。

「じゃあこっちにしようか」

ジェミンの声に続いて、ジェノとロンジュンも部屋に入って数歩歩く。閉めてもないのに勝手に大きな音を立てて閉まるドアに直ぐ振り向く二人。

「は？なんで勝手に閉まるんだよ」

ロンジュンが強めに言ってもジェノは聞いていなかった。目線は台の上に置かれた膨らみにかかった白い布。

「あれ動いたよ。今」

ジェノの言っている台にジェミンは近づけば、そっと布を剥がす。そこには偽物臭い死体のような女性が横たわっていた。素人が見ても人形だとわかる。

「なんだ、人形じゃん」

ジェミンの言葉に安心すれば、二人も近づいてくる。人形とはいえ、不気味な事には変わりなかった。

「...これ作った人本物の死体見たことないな」

ロンジュンが悪態をついていられるのも今のうち。完全に人形に気が取られている三人の背後から複数の幽霊役の人が脅かしに来た。

これには流石のジェミンも驚き、三人で部屋の出口まで走った。部屋を出る頃にはロンジュンが真ん中でジェノとジェミンが両サイドで挟む形になっていた。

部屋を出ても未だに見えない出口に心臓が持たないロンジュンと、一生この時間が続いてもいいのではないかとさえ思うジェミン。

出口まではひたすらロンジュンが叫び、同時に公共の場で叫んで許されるギリギリのラインの内容をついてくるので、ジェノはそれを阻止するのに必死だった。

再び外のライトを見れば、十分間もあの中に居たのだと思い知る。

「どうだった？俺は楽しかったけど」

ジェミンが言えばジェノは笑顔で頷く。

「嘘って分かってても結構怖いもんだね。でも面白かったよ」

ジェノの前向きな感じが本当に好きだと改めて思うのだった。それでも横で魂が抜けたような顔色のロンジュンに目線が行ってしまう。

「俺はもういい、、」

怖いとも断言せず、同時に怖くなかったとも嘘を付かないロンジュンはよく見ると未だにジェノとジェミンの手を握ったままだった。外にいる人がチラチラと見てくる事に気付いてようやく普通の男子三人組にしては絡みすぎだと自覚する。

「はは、ロンジュナ可愛い」

ジェミンはついに今日一日思っていたけれど声に出せなかった本音を吐いた。ジェノも直ぐにそれに賛成するから余計にロンジュンは眉を顰めた。

ジェミンは二週間前、お化けは怖くないと言ったロンジュンの言葉を信じた自分に「取り消し！」と叫んでやろうと思うのだった。

「どうする？９時までまだ時間あるけど？もう一回行く？」

ジェノがわざとらしく言えばロンジュンの下唇は突き出される。

「二人で行けよそんな行きたいなら」

拗ねるロンジュンにジェノと顔を見合わせるジェミン。ジェノが最初からもう一度行くなんて本気で思っていないことはジェミンにも伝わっていた。

「何言ってんの。マクヒョンに一人になっちゃダメって言われたでしょ？」

ジェミンが言ってもまだロンジュンは拗ねた顔を残したまま。

「それに俺らがロンジュニを置いていくわけないじゃん。ずっと三人だよ」

ジェノがロンジュンの前髪を払って微笑めば、流石のロンジュンも好きな人の言葉には弱いのか小さく微笑んだ。

ジェミンはジェノの三人という言葉にチェシャ猫のような笑顔を作った。いい響きなんだ。

「じゃあご飯食べに行こっか。もうアトラクションは沢山楽しんだし」

今度こそロンジュンもジェノも賛成した。

ああ今夜は楽しい夜だ。マフィアに平凡な一日なんてあるはずないのだけど。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> いつの間にかkudosが20超えてました！ありがとうございます(⑉• •⑉)


	8. 怪しい尾行者

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> マクドンがいちゃついてるだけかと思いきや、そんなこともない。少し乱暴な描写あります。

楽しかった一日も終盤に入り、ドンヒョクは最後に乗りたいと決めていたアトラクションの最後尾を指さした。

「マクヒョン、観覧車乗ろ」

ドンヒョクの少々ロマンチストな部分を知っているからこそ、彼が観覧車でどう過ごしたいかなんて直ぐにマークも理解した。

いざ乗れば向かい合って座るのではなく、横にぴったりとくっついて座るドンヒョク。

「ここの観覧車１００メートルもあるんだって！」

「まじで？たかっ」

「だから一周するのに１５分くらいはかかるね」

マークはドンヒョクが嬉しそうに話すのを聞きながらも、少しずつ遠ざかる地上の景色から目を離さなかった。

「なんか普通のカップルみたいじゃない？」

マークの手を握りながら言うドンヒョクに小さく笑う。

「俺らだって一応普通のカップルだろ」

「そーゆー事じゃなくて、、、言いたいこと分かるでしょ？」

下唇を突き出すドンヒョクが可愛くて、つい分からないフリをしたくなってしまう。

「どういうこと？」

「はぁ、これだからマクヒョンは、、」

呆れたように小声で首を振りながら、景色に目線を戻すドンヒョク。しばらく黙って夜の景色を見つめた。キラキラ光る人工的なライトが綺麗だ。星はあまり出ていなかった。

「もし俺たちがみーんな普通に高校に行って、そこで出会ってたとしたら、お互い仲良くなれてたと思う？」

また唐突に呟くドンヒョクの言葉にマークは考え込む。実際何度か自分でも考えた事のあることだった。

「ジェノとかジェミンとは仲いいかもな。いやロンジュンもチソンもチョンロもきっと仲良くなる、でもお前は、、、いてっ、叩くなよ、ドンヒョギはちょっと怖いかも」

「なんで？」

彼氏から別の環境で出会っていたのなら、自分と仲良くもなっていなかったかもしれないと打ち明けられて気分がいいものでは無い。

「ほら、俺これでも真面目だから-」

「俺が真面目じゃないって言うわけ？」

「違う！でも、言いたいこと分かるだろ？」

デジャブのようなフレーズにドンヒョクは目を転がした。

「さぁ？どういうこと？」

皮肉なドンヒョクにマークも口を閉じて、ドンヒョクの言い分を聞くことにした。

「俺はヒョンが俺の事良く思ってないって分かったら、絶対ちょっかいかける。どうやってでもヒョンにアタックする。学年の違う先輩でもね。だって俺はどの時代だろうと、国だろうと、どんな世界で出会ってても、絶対ヒョンのこと好きになるから」

それを聞けばマークは自分の膝をぽんと叩き、ドンヒョクに上に乗るように合図した。

「そうやって俺はどの世界でも、お前のトリコになっていくんだな」

満足のいく答えが聞ければドンヒョクも微笑み、そのまま腕をマークの首に巻きつければ唇を重ねた。てっぺんの一番景色が綺麗な位置に来たのにも関わらず、結局二人はお互いに一番溺れている。絶景スポットなんて関係無かった。

しばらく周りの景色なんて忘れてキスを交わしていれば、二人の携帯が同時に音を鳴らす。けれどそんなこと気にならなかった。マークはドンヒョクのジーンズの尻ポケットに入った携帯がバイブレーションで揺れる中、上から尻を包みこむように強く掴めば、ドンヒョクの耳の裏へのキスを辞めなかった。

それでも続く二人の携帯への通知音。

「ヒョン、携帯見よ」

リーダーとして普段誰よりも理性的な判断を下すマークも、ドンヒョクを前にすれば簡単に理性を失ってしまう。そんな時こそ、ドンヒョクが理性を保たなければならない。二人はそうして上手くバランスが保てていた。

最後にもう一度ドンヒョクの首にキスを落とせば、ようやくマークは携帯を開いた。

グループチャットに届いているチョンロとチソンからのメッセージに目を見開く。

『つけられてるかも』

『絶対つけられてる』

『まじでずっと見られてた』

観覧車の下を見ても、まだ後五分は外に出られそうでなかった。ドンヒョクも同じ内容を確認したのだろう。顔を見合わせれば、マークが静かに返信を打つのを待った。

『絶対二人で離れるな』

『もし何かがあれば、携帯は自爆させろ』

『ゆっくりと出口に向かって』

『俺たちも、すぐ向かう』

『ロンジュンたちも周りを見て』

『できたらチョンロたちより後ろでつけてる奴を確認しろ』

観覧車から降りる頃には先ほどまでの甘いムードはとっくに消えていた。そんな状況に二人は慣れていた。この二人に限っては産まれたその日から裏社会で生きているのだから。

『チョンロ達の後ろにいる』

『追ってる男はマスクをしてグレーのフードを被ってる』

ロンジュンから送られたメッセージにドンヒョクの顔を見ながらも顔を歪めるマーク。

『位置を教えろ』

急いでマークが打てば直ぐに返信がジェノから返ってくる。二人から徒歩五分ほど離れた入園口付近だった。

『ジェノ達三人は先に車に戻って、ロープとテープを用意しといて』

『チソンとチョンロは俺らがそこに行くまで時間を作れ』

全員が言われた通りにすれば、ドンヒョクとマークも入場口まで急いだ。三分しないうちにたどり着けば、明らかに怪しい男がチソンとチョンロの五メートルほど先から二人の様子を目で追っていた。

『男の数メートル後ろにドンヒョクとついた』

『二人は俺らが奴の後ろにいることがバレないように車まで歩いて』

『ジェノ達の方は？』

しばらく連絡の無いジェノ達三人に投げかける。いくら車までおびき寄せても、準備ができていなければ仕方がない。

それにテーマパークは荷物検査があるため武器はもちろん持ち込んでいない。だからこそ車に戻らなければ話にならないのだ。視点を変えれば男も武器を所持していないとも言える。

『後三分くらいでつく。今んとこ人は周りにいない』

ジェミンから送られるメッセージ。

『チョンロ達も駐車場に向かって歩きはじめて』

チソンが携帯を確認してチョンロと手を繋いだまま入園口まで歩いて行くのが確認できれば、マークとドンヒョクは男の動きを待った。男も怪しまれないように、二人から間隔をあけて歩き始めていた。

駐車場には家族連れや恋人が少なからず数組は居た。マークはこの中男がどう動くのか予想した。派手に行動できるはずない。自ら目立つような行動をしても通報されるはずだ。一体何者なのだろう。ただ、周りから見ても男は不信だ。明らかにチョンロとチソンの後を付けている。数十メートル離れているとはいえ、二人が先に曲がれば見失わないようにと足を早める。

広い駐車場に入れば、幸運なことに七人の車の後ろ側は周りから死点となっていた。チソンとチョンロが車の後ろ側から車に歩み寄ればいきなり競歩に変わる男。そしてその途端車のトランクが開き、ジェノが飛び出し、男が声を上げる暇も無く抱え込んだ。それを見ればマークやドンヒョクも後ろから男を押さえつけて、チョンロはロンジュンが車内から投げたロープと布をキャッチし、チソンは男が身動き取れないように後ろで拘束した。

マークが男のマスクをはぎ取れば男は予想以上に若かった。同世代なこと間違いない。おまけになかなかの男前だ。

「おい、ちょっと待って、話を-」

少しなまった韓国語で叫ぶ男の口を直ぐに布で覆った。男の口に食い込むように。

目にチソンが布を巻きつければ、ジェノは男を抱えてトランクに乗せた。以前のジェミンの時に比べて、手荒く扱われているのを目にするとジェミンは唾を呑む。時々忘れてしまいそうになるけれど、ジェミンはマフィアになったのだった。

マークは周りを見渡した。連携プレイのお陰で直ぐに男を車に連れ込むことに成功したので、周囲には事態が知れ渡ってはいなかった。安堵し、全員車に乗り込んだ。

帰り道は、行きに比べて随分静かだった。

ドンヒョクが運転する中、助手席のチョンロは窓に頭を傾けて景色を眺めていた。二人ともいつものように鼻歌を歌うことは無かった。真ん中の列にはマーク、チソン、ジェミンが一言も発さずに座っていた。そしてトランクから後部座席に無理やり引っ張り上げられた男を中心に、両サイドにロンジュンとジェノが男を見張った。男は何度か布超しに唸るようにもがいたけれど、ロンジュンの「大人しくしねえと今すぐ車から投げ落とすぞ」という脅しを聞けばじっとした。

ジェミンは自分が誘拐された日、ドンヒョク、チョンロ、ジェノというメンバーであったことがどれほどラッキーであったか今なら分かる気がした。

この男はなかなか肝っ玉が座っているのか、このような状態でありながらも居眠りをしているようだった。車に揺らされながら、眠くなるのは分からなくも無いけれど、それでも腕も口も視界も全て縛られている。このシチュエーションの中で眠る余裕があるなんて正直感心してしまう。

チョンロの運転でなくて良かったなとジェミンは心で自分の体験を思い出しながら男に呟いた。男は今にもジェノの肩で寝始めそうだが、もちろんロンジュンがそんなこと許すはずがない。叩き起こされればそのまま首を下げてまたうとうとしているのだった。

  
  
  
  


ー

  
  
  
  


ドリームの本部に戻ったのは一時間半ほど経った頃だった。

ジェノはジェミンの時とは変わって乱暴だった。男を肩にかつぎ上げて車を降りた。

先頭を歩くマークが向かったのは地下の一番奥の部屋。拷問室だった。ジェミンは一度も入ったことの無い部屋だ。

完全にドアを閉めれば男を椅子に下ろし、チョンロとロンジュンは椅子の両横に立って男に銃を向けた。男の口からジェミンが布を外せば、近くのゴミ箱に投げ捨てる。ジェノが目隠しを取ってやると男は大きな目をぱちくりとさせて、部屋の光の明るさに目が慣れるのを待っているようだった。

「お前は何者だ。何で尾行していたか全部吐け」

マークは男の両肩に手を置いて尋問した。ジェミンはここまで威圧的なマークを初めて見た。素直に恐ろしかった。いくら服装が遊園地帰りでも、普段はドンヒョクの尻にひかれていると知っていてもだ。

「あ～もう酷いなあ。もうちょっとお手柔らかにしてほしいんだけど。今朝ドイツからついたばっかだよ？時差ぼけ酷いのにいきなり遊園地一人で行けって命令されたことある？しかも遊んじゃダメとかさ。酷い話だよ～出張ばっかだし」

ネイティブでないわりにはよく喋る男だった。聞いたことが返ってこないことにマークは男の頬を一発強く叩いた。バシッと狭い部屋に響く音に顔を顰める男。痛む頬を摩りたくても腕は拘束されたままでどうにもできない。

「いった！何すんだよ！」

「質問に答えろっつってんだよ。次余計な口きいたらそのうるさい口に手榴弾突っ込むぞ」

マークの冷たいトーンに男はまた顔を歪める。

「うぇ、いたそ、、」

マークが眉を釣り上げれば、男は目を転がした。

「ＷａｙＶのリュウ・ヤンヤン。ＺＣＨの社長から息子の身の安全のために突然ドイツ出張から送られてきたわけ」

それを聞けば全員が目を丸くする。チョンロの父が送ったと言っているのだ。

「え、、父さんが？なんで、、」

いきなり銃を下ろして眉を顰めるチョンロ。男、ヤンヤンが何か言える前にロンジュンが口を挟んだ。

「ＷａｙＶってなんだよ」

「ちょ、正気？酷いなあ、一応ＮＣＴ系列ですけど！ＺＣＨの一番最新秘密団体。中国をメインに活動してる。流石にリーダーは知ってるでしょ？」

マークを見上げて言うヤンヤンにマークは真剣な顔で首を横に振った。

「一度も聞いたことない。テヨンイヒョンは承知か？」

「嘘でしょ！そりゃあもちろん知ってるよ。１２７のメンバーでＷａｙＶと１２７を掛け持ちしてる人もいるくらいだし。頼むからチョンロは知ってるって言ってよね」

チョンロは渋々頷いた。

「あぁ、、なんか少し話は聞いてるけど、、、なんで俺を？」

ようやく本題に入ればヤンヤンは初めて申し訳なさそうな表情を見せた。

「チョンロ。君の命が狙われてるんだ」

部屋の温度が一気に下がったようだった。凍り付く空気にチョンロは戸惑い、マークと目を合わせた。誰一人そんな話聞いていなかった。

「俺が、、？どうして？」

「ＺＣＨと取引中にもめた中国のマフィアがいるんだ。まさかここまで事が大きくなるとは社長も思ってなくってね、、、資金を送らないと息子を殺すって脅迫状がこないだ届いたんだ」

「額は？」

ドンヒョクは爪を噛んでいた指を離して尋ねた。

「百億」

莫大だった。いくらアジア一の金持ちと言われていようと。

「なんで父さん俺に黙ってんだよ、、」

「心配かけたくなかったんだよ」

ヤンヤンが言ってもチョンロは口を膨らませてぷりぷりとしていた。

「にしてもクソ迷惑だな。全滅させるしかないだろ」

チョンロが苛立ったように言えばチソンは不安げにチョンロを見つめた。全員が動揺していた。

「その中国のマフィアって奴は強いところなのか？どこの団体だ」

マークが腕を組んで聞けばヤンヤンは頷いた。

「ああ。最近力を増してね、地域で一番って噂。青竜組って奴らだ」

たった三文字で皆が揃えて息を飲み、ロンジュンに視線が集まった。それが何を意図するのかジェミンは理解した。今なら分かる。

未だに銃をヤンヤンに向けたままだったロンジュンの腕はゆっくりと下がった。ジェノは咄嗟にロンジュンの隣に移動して無言で手を握るけど、ロンジュンの表情は読み取れなかった。

無言なのに重すぎる空気にヤンヤンは疑問を抱いても、とくに何も言わなかった。

「そうか、ヤンヤン。誤解して悪かったな」

マークが空気を読むように咳払いして言った。

「僕のフードの下に着てるシャツにＷａｙＶのバッジがついてる。これで信用してよね」

ジェノが動かないのを察してジェミンはヤンヤンのフードをまくってバッジを外した。それをチョンロに見せれば、チョンロは目を凝らして頷いた。未だにこの状況に狼狽えている。

「とりあえず今は安心して。こうなる未来を予想して、先月から社長は青竜組にうちのヘンドリーをスパイとして送り込んでる」

ヘンドリーの連絡によると、来週の頭に青竜組は渡韓してチョンロをさらう予定だと。ただチョンロの居場所などは把握していないから、そこまで焦る必要も無いということだった。青竜組はドリームの存在を知らないので、チョンロは父親といると考えられている。つまりは、ＺＣＨの基地が狙われるということだ。それさえ分かっていれば、ＺＣＨにはＮＣＴがついている。いざという時には、ＮＣＴとＷａｙＶは一つのチームとして戦う準備ができているのだ。

だからチョンロもそれほど心配することない。

そのままヤンヤンは解放されて、今夜はゲストルームに案内された。

  
  
  
  


ー

  
  
  
  


６時頃だった。ジェミンは扉が思い切り開かれる音で目を覚ました。

「んん、、まだ６時でしょ、、もうちょっと寝かせてよ」

ベッドサイドに置いている目覚まし時計を寝ぼけて冴えない目で見ながら布団を被った。けれど大きな慌ただしい足音で入ってきたドンヒョクは全く気にしていなかった。

「起きろ」

ドンヒョクはジェミンの布団を思いっきりめくった。

「さむっ、」

ジェミンは身震いして布団を引っ張り戻そうとしたが、いつも冗談を飛ばしているドンヒョクが見たこともないような恐れた顔をしていて手を止める。

「チョンロが、、チョンロが消えた」

眠気は一瞬でどこかに姿を消した。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 続きまだ完成してないので次あげるまで時間かかるかもしれません。ごめんなさい～～～。  
> kudos気付いたら３０超えてました。感謝です。
> 
> [マシュマロ](https://marshmallow-qa.com/cherry2gum3?utm_medium=url_text&utm_source=promotion)🍒


End file.
